Howling at the Moon
by YamiAngelOfTheNight
Summary: L finds out something from Light that he wasn't prepared for. Yet Light's strange behavior suddenly makes sense, and with him all but cleared L is left wondering over their relationship. Yet he isn't given much time to figure it out before another wolf comes along. And its someone L knows all too well. Can the duo keep one another safe or will they die trying. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! This story has been floating around in my head for a while, and I wanted to start a new story so it was perfect. Besides, I started with Death Note so it seems right to loop back to it. This one's gonna be an AU so hopefully you'll all enjoy. Anyway, read on you guys!**

* * *

L sat outside the bedroom he and his suspect, Light Yagami, shared. Soichiro had claimed that he needed to have an urgent talk with his son. L had been against it, yet Soichiro had been adamant. He'd even agreed to chain Light to himself, as long as L stayed outside. L had then seated himself beside the door, hoping to catch some piece of their conversation. Yet the pair spoke in hushed voices, too low for him to hear. So when Soichiro's angered voice met his ears he was surprised.

"You cannot be serious Light," Soichiro was saying, "This isn't something you can trust him with."

"Dad," Light said, softer than his father but now loud enough that L could hear. The teen sounded annoyed, his voice slightly strained. "What else do you expect me to do? Even if I don't tell him, he'll find out anyway. It's better to tell him now so that he can ensure not only his safety, but my own as well." L blinked wide eyes, intrigued. Was Light intending to admit his position as Kira?

"Light," Soichiro said again, voice thick with warning, "why would you go against what you've been taught all your life." The answer came immediately, three simple words that pierced L.

"I trust him." There was silence, and then someone sighed.

"Fine," Soichiro said softly, "I can't change your mind and you're an adult. Just be careful. You clearly want him unscathed in this mess."

"He's smart. It'll be fine." Steps approached the door and L stood moving so that he was across from the door. The pair or Yagami's exited the room, Light looking on edge and Soichiro looking less than pleased with his son.

"L," Light said, trying not to make eye contact, "I need to tell you something." L nodded and took the cuff off of Soichiro, reattaching it to himself.

"Does Light-kun need to make a confession?" L saw Soichiro tense and Light's eyes darkened. L decided to pry further. "Perhaps about his being Kira?" To L's surprise, the teen's father relaxed, and Light only rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Kira before you get it L," Light huffed. L cocked his head, slightly confused.

 _'What else could he possibly have to tell me?'_ L wondered. He nodded anyway, curious as to what would happen next.

"I'll leave this to you," Soichiro stated before walking away. Light watched his father leave before shaking his head and looking back at L.

"We should go into the bedroom," Light said once he'd left, "for some more privacy."

"And why would Kira need privacy with me?" Light growled lowly but did nothing else.

"I'm not Kira," Light said, "no matter how much you want to believe I am. As for why I want privacy, this isn't a conversation I really want to have in the hallway." L, unable to find any reason to argue against this, simply nodded and followed the brunette into the room. Light closed the door before looking towards the window. "It's gonna be a full moon tonight." L blinked, unsure as to why the teen was talking about the moon.

"Yes," he said after a moment, "it will be. However, I highly doubt that the moon has anything to do with our upcoming conversation. Light gave a wry smile and sat on the bed.

"Actually it does," the brunette said softly. L cocked his head a bit before climbing up beside Light. The brunette was eyeing the wall opposite them, eyes far away. L waited patiently for Light to come back to himself, but the teen didn't move. L inwardly sighed, bringing his finger to his lips.

"You wanted to tell me something Light-kun?" he questioned. Light blinked and then nodded. He sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck with a hand.

"You won't believe me," Light said after a moment, "but I...what I'm about to say _**is**_ true. I'm not lying." L said nothing, waiting patiently. Eventually Light spoke again. "Me and my family, we aren't...normal."

"Many families are strange Light-kun," L said monotonously. _'Where is he going with this?'_ Light shook his head, standing. The chain between them rattled, a warning that Light couldn't go far.

"That's not it Ryuuzaki," Light said, "We're not..." he trailed off, shaking his head. L, slightly concerned at the conflicted look on Light's face, stood as well.

"Light-kun," L said, "you don't need to push yourself to say something to me. Clearly you are...uncomfortable with this whole conversation." Light shook his head, eyes blazing all of a sudden. _'That stubborn determination is rearing its head again.'_

"I just don't know how to say it," Light stated.

"Just say it," L replied. _'It's just that simple. Plain and concise is the way to go.'_ Light took a deep breath before he spoke. His eyes refused to look in L's direction.

"I'm not human." L blinked, his dark eyes widening even further than normal. Had he heard the male correctly? Surely not. So L said the only thing hat made sense to his confused mind.

"Prove it." Light blinked, looking rather shocked. He'd been expecting L to assume he was crazy and tell him exactly that. Yet there was no malice in the detective's voice. Light sighed and nodded.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked, amusement tinting his voice. "Alright. I can show you what I meant but..."

"But?" L questioned, curious now. _'Could he actually be telling the truth?'_

"The cuff," Light said, clinking the chain to make his point, "it'll be in the way. I can't show you with it on without causing a problem. I need you to take it off." L thought it over for a moment before his curiosity won out. He retrieved the key and unlocked the cuff, sitting back. Light rubbed at his wrist before he stepped away from L and began pulling his clothes off. L watched in silence, waiting for something to happen. Light had his back to him, and L looked down the expanse of revealed skin. He didn't think the teen would turn around, meaning he was safe. Then, he heard Light give a soft noise of discomfort and saw it. The bones in Light's back rippled and his skin stretched. The teen gasped and dropped like a rock, curling in on himself while he sat on his knees.

"Light-kun!" L moved to kneel beside him, concern showing on his face. _'This isn't right. He's hurting himself...just to prove something to me. What did I start?'_ He reached out a hand, unsure what to do in this moment. Yet Light just shook his head.

"It's normal," he managed to choke out, "I'll be fine. Just leave it alone." L sat back, deciding to trust Light's word this time.

Then came the sounds.

Loud cracks filled the room while Light's form twisted. Soft gasps escaped the boy as fingers dropped limply to the ground before him. Hair was rapidly growing over the boy's body, the same color as his hair normally was. L sat perfectly still, wishing to do something and unsure what he **_could_** do without hurting the boy. Light may have been his suspect but technically the teen was still innocent. He didn't want to see the teen in pain like this.

Light gave a shout and then suddenly there was silence. L blinked, not sure what to make of the scene before him. The teen he knew was gone. In his place was a wolf. The wolf was big, bigger than any wolf he'd ever seen. If L had wanted to, he could have ridden on the wolf's back. The wolf shook itself, amber eyes locking onto L's dark ones. It's brown fur was sleek, muscles rippling underneath.

"Light-kun," L breathed. The wolf stepped closer, curling up beside him and panting. L paused for a moment before reaching out a hand. Light allowed his to place a hand on his head, fingers gently carding through soft fur. "You...you're a werewolf...aren't you?"

* * *

 **Hey there everyone. So this is my new story. What do you think so far? Hopefully you all enjoyed my lovely readers. Bye-bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I cannot believe how well the first chapter was received. You guys are all amazing, and I'd be nothing without you. So here you go my readers. Enjoy to your heart's content.**

* * *

For a while they simply sat there on the floor, L stroking Light's fur while the teen laid beside him. Light never bothered to move, never snipped at his hand or growled. So he continued to pet the werewolf, curiosity making him survey the beast before him. "How did this happen to you?" L wondered aloud. Light shot him a look and L cocked his head. "Of course, I suppose you can't answer. These...changes must take a lot out of you." Light bobbed his head once and then laid it back on his front paws. "Will you be willing to answer some questions for me Light-kun? I must admit, I'm curious about what you are." Another bob of the head and then Light laid still, yawning lightly. _'That shift must have hurt him,'_ L thought as Light twitched when his fingers found certain areas. Especially his joints. _'Then again, I wouldn't imagine bones breaking would ever feel very good.'_

They sat together for a while, until Light finally stood. He shook himself, padding a few feet away from the detective. Then, the change began again. It seemed less painful than the one he'd seen previously, and within a few moments Light was back to his human self. The teen was shaking, so L scooped up his clothes and brought them over. "T-thanks Ryuuzaki," the teen replied, hurriedly pulling the garments on.

"You should eat," L stated, standing, "you look as if you're about to pass out."

"I very well might," Light said with a sarcastic laugh, "but yeah, food sounds good."

"Very well. Anything in particular?" Light looked thoughtful for a moment. _'Do werewolves have different diets than us? I guess that's one more thing to ask.'_ He filed the question away for later when Light looked over again. The teen almost looked embarrassed. "Is something wrong Light-kun?"

"Ah it's just..." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

 _'Peculiar,'_ L thought. "What is it?"

"Well," Light said, "I'm half wolf." L blinked. Light sighed but smiled. "So I'm more than your average carnivore."

"So you want meat," L stated. _'Why is that such a strange request? Now that I think back, Light-kun is very fond of meat.'_

"It's not just that," Light said, "It's the fact of how we wolves normally eat it."

"Oh?" L questioned, "and how would that be."

"Raw," Light deadpanned. L blinked at him again.

"That seems unsafe," the detective commented. Light rolled his eyes.

"Well normally we'd eat in wolf form," he stated, "how about I just answer some of your questions first? I don't really have energy to move quite yet."

"Alright," L said, sitting down on the floor again, "How did you become a...werewolf."

"I was born like this," the teen said with a smirk, "my family is a whole line of wolves."

"Why bother showing me at all?" L asked, "Your father was clearly against it."

"Yeah well, the full moon is tonight," Light stated, "and while we can change freely, the full moon forces a change. I told you because there was no way around it. Also, we tend to be more...in tune with our animalistic side rather than our human side during the full moon. I didn't want to accidentally hurt you."

"We'll talk about that in a moment," L stated, "but first, your changes. Do they always look that painful?" Light blinked, surprise on his face.

"You're...actually concerned," Light said, "wow. But to answer your question no. It won't always be like that. I haven't changed much, so my bones aren't use to the shift. The more I change, the easier it'll become. Now then, the little problem of the full moon?" L nodded.

"Go on," he said.

"Well," Light was saying, "I think you should put me in that room I was in for solitary confinement. That way when I change I won't be a danger to anyone."

"If you think that's best Light-kun, I cannot argue," L said, "however, the task force will demand answers. I cannot say you're being observed as Kira again, especially for one night." Light looked away, biting his lip. "You didn't plan on lying to them at all did you."

"No," Light said. The teen stood, stretching. "Besides, I need to eat, and I can't do that properly while constantly watching over my shoulder. Even you can't explain away a giant wolf like me L."

"True," L said, "Your father won't approve." Light rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't be the first thing he doesn't approve of," Light muttered. L chose not to ask. At least, not at the moment. "Anyway, you should round up everyone. I'll be out once I shift." L nodded, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Light began to strip again as L left. The task force were thankfully easy to find. Mogi and Aizawa were looking over some files on the couch, Matsuda was chatting with Ukita, and Ide was grabbing some coffee. They looked up as he entered, and L saw the annoyed look in Soichiro's eyes.

"Hey L," Matsuda called, "How come Light's not cuffed to you anymore?"

"Does that mean Light's cleared?" Asked a curious Mogi. L shook his head.

"The reason for Light-kun's separation from me has nothing to do with the case," L announced, "however, some circumstances have arisen considering him that will be placing him back into solitary confinement for the next twenty four hours. I ask you all to be...open-minded."

"What?" Ukita asked, "we need some kind of explanation Ryuuzaki. You can't just toss him in a cell again for no reason." L was about to reply when Masuda suddenly jumped up, looking horrified.

"What the hell is that?" he yelled, pointing at some point past L. The other task force members, minus Soichiro, all stood and backed up a bit. L heard a low growl and looked back. There stood Light, fully wolf and looking a bit less than friendly. L cocked a brow at him.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked. Light gave a bark and shook, tongue lolling out as he gave the wolf equivalent of a smile. L rolled his eyes.

"R-Ryuuzaki," came Mogi's response, "What exactly is going on here." Light padded up to stand beside L, and the detective noted how the wolf's head reached past his waist.

"Please calm yourselves," L said, laying a hand on Light's head, "he's harmless." Light flashed his fangs, eyes glittering mischievously. "And to answer your question Ukita, this would be why Light is going to be in confinement."

"This makes no sense!" Aizawa said, looking angry, "I never thought you'd be one to lie Ryuuzaki, but seriously?"

"He's telling the truth." Everyone stared as Soichiro stood. "That is my son."

"C-chief?" Matsuda questioned.

"We're what you'd call werewolves," Soichiro said, shooting an unhappy look at his son, "though no one was supposed to _**know**_. You said you were only telling L because it was necessary when you change tonight." Light blinked at him, not making a noise.

"So..." Mogi said slowly, tentatively taking a step forward, "This is Light?" Light barked, making the man jump. The wolf huffed and padded forward, circling Mogi. Eventually the man reached out a hand. Light nudged it, sniffing at Mogi for a moment before trotting back over to L.

"Tonight is a full moon," L explained, "and apparently Light will be more...inhuman tonight. He doesn't want to take any chances." Light barked again, looking at L impatiently. He blinked, bringing his thumb to his lips and biting at the tip. _'What does he want?'_ And then he remembered. "Ah, right. Food." He walked over towards the computers, contacting Watari. "Watari, I need you to bring down some food for Light. He's-"

"I heard L," the man said politely, "What does he need?"

"Apparently raw meat," L replied. He heard someone make a noise of disgust behind him but ignored it, "can you bring it to the solitary confinement cell?"

"I'll bring it down soon," came the reply. He nodded and backed away, looking to Light.

"Shall we get you downstairs?" he questioned. Light nodded, looking up at him. L patted his head. _'He's much more manageable like this.'_

"I'll go get some clothes," Soichiro said with a sigh, "he's going to need to get dressed again when he shifts back." L nodded, surveying the other task force members.

"Come along Light-kun," L said, walking out of the room. He looked at the wolf beside him. _'Tonight should be interesting indeed.'_

* * *

 **There you all have it. Hopefully you enjoyed. I'm off to get some sleep, because it's 2:30 in the morning and I have class in less than eight hours. Goodbye for now everyone. I'll be back soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everybody! Got another chap here for you. I try to keep these updated, but if I lag behind its cause college is kicking my butt. Other than that I'll update as often as I can.**

* * *

L watched Light intently through the cameras in his cell while he went over documents for the Kira case. The teen had tore into his meal with a ravenous hunger that nearly made L forget who he was. Now, however, the teen was sleeping peacefully. He'd put his headphones in and laid down on the little bed, all but passing out. Soichiro had explained that shifts took energy, and that Light didn't have the stamina to handle many shifts in a short time frame this early in his life.

It was beginning to get late when the boy woke again. Light stood, setting his iPod aside and pacing the small cell. He looked almost...agitated. L watched with curiosity, ignoring the Kira documents for the moment. "Is something wrong Ryuuzaki?" One of the task members asked. He cocked his head, staring at the feed before him.

"In all honesty I'm not quite sure," the raven replied, "Light appears extremely...agitated."

"It's because the full moon is close. His change will come upon him soon," came Soichiro's response. L looked over, watching as the man stood. "Speaking of which, I should be getting home. Sayu has her first forced change tonight, and she'll be learning with me and her mother."

"Enjoy yourself," L said, looking back at the cameras. Light was murmuring something to himself, brows furrowed and he paced. L watched him carefully for another moment before forcing himself to focus on the documents before him. _'Light will be fine,'_ he thought, _'his change will be painful, but he'll survive."_

An hour later, Light's change began.

The sickening crack followed by a sharp scream made them all jump and stare at the screen. L blinked, noticing Light's current position. The boy was laid on his side, body practically seizing against the stone. His shirt had been removed at some point, and his ribs were all but jutting from his flesh. His face was twisted into a pained snarl, fingers dug into the floor.

"What's wrong with Light?" Matsuda asked, suddenly beside L. The detective didn't bother to look at him, eyes trained on Light's writhing form.

"It's all a part of his change," he said. Yet the more he watched Light's bones violently crack and shift under his skin, he began to wonder if that was true. _'His change this time is much more violent. Is that simply because it's a forced change, or for some other reason?'_ Light let loose another cry that morphed into the howl of a wolf. L stared as Light's clothes tore and his body practically burst into it's wolf form. Then he lay still, panting, with his eyes shut. L stared at the brown wolf, feeling something pull at his chest. _'Is he alright I wonder...'_

"Wow," came Matsuda's excited gasp, "he actually turned into a wolf."

"Stop bugging Ryuuzaki," Aizawa said, "come back here and work." The youngest male sighed and went back to the couch, sifting through more papers. L turned back to Light, watching as his amber eyes slid open and the wolf hauled himself to his feet. The wolf sniffed around, growling a bit before pacing in circles.

 _'He must be looking for food,'_ L thought, eyeing the wolf's behavior. He stood, biting on his thumb lightly. He flicked off the camera feed, hiding Light's growling form from the remainder of the task force.

"Something wrong Ryuuzaki?" Mogi asked.

"No," he replied, "I simply have something to take care of." With that the detective left. He popped into the kitchen, grabbing some meat Watari had in the fridge before heading down to Light's cell. The growling met his ears, and he was greeted to the sight of Light's pacing form. The wolf was more threatening at the moment, ears perked up and body rigid. Light turned to stare as he entered. "I brought you something Light," he said, entering the cell and shutting the door behind him. "I figured that a wolf of your size needs more food than what you had earlier." Light stopped growling, amber eyes boring into him. L watched as Light crouched slightly, staring up at him as he gave a small growl.

Then, Light lunged.

* * *

Light opened his eyes, seeing everything in a weird muted color-scheme. His brain was whirring. Where was he? Why was he locked in this place? His inner wolf was snarling as he paced in circles, growling words into his mind. _'Escape,'_ It was saying, _'Have to escape. Need to run, run far and fast. Escape.'_ He could sense the full moon flooding his veins, leaving him agitated. He wanted to run through the forest, to hunt with his own kind. He felt anxious, muscles twitching to run and bound with the scent of the forest in his nose.

When the door opened he whipped around, assaulted by a strangely familiar scent. He looked up at the human standing in the doorway. He seemed familiar, but Light's brain didn't process it. Instead his instincts went into overdrive. He silenced himself, crouching as he stared at the man. He was talking, saying something to him. Something was in his hand, but it was too far away from him to smell it. He locked eyes with black orbs and growled before lunging at him. His front paws slammed against the other male's shoulders, shoving him into the floor. The item in his hands clattered to the floor as Light snarled, face close to the others. His instincts were screaming for him to strike, to tear into the thing that had likely put him here. Yet the scent was too familiar, too well known to simply lash out at. He calmed a bit, sniffing to gather the scent better. _'L.'_ That single letter was repeated in his mind, and the wolf in him found itself analyzing every flicker of memory that passed through his mind. He backed down.

His instincts told him not to harm this man, and he wanted to listen this time.

* * *

L watched as Light snarled in his face. His back hurt a bit from the collision with the floor, but other than that he laid calmly. Amber eyes bore into his, and L simply watched him. Light's sudden lunge has startled him, but he figured this is why the male had wanted to be locked in here to begin with.

When Light hopped off him and went to go sniff at the food he'd brought he sat up, watchng the brown wolf as he shifting into his more comfortable sitting position. Claws tore open the meat's wrapping before the wolf gobbled it down. L watched with curiosity, smiling softly as Light turned and began circling him again. "You must be cooped up in here," he stated, reaching out a hand. Light stopped to sniff at it, tail wagging slightly. "You shouldn't be locked in here Light, but I suppose I see why. Most wouldn't take kindly to a wolf of your size wandering around." Light only looked at him before stretching out, shaking himself with a bored look. L eyed him, biting his thumb. _'He really should be out running,'_ L thought, _'He'll go stir crazy in here. I don't particularly want him hurting himself...'_ Something sparked in his mind, and he smirked. "Perhaps I can fix that," he mumbled, standing. Light watched him as he scooped up the packaging and turned to leave. "I'll be right back Light. Just stay calm for a while." He walked out, heading back towards the main room. _'Time to put this plan into action.'_

* * *

 **So there you go everyone. Next chapter we'll see L's plan go into action. Hopefully you'll stick around for it. Anyway, I'm off. Bye-bye for now everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everybody! We're back with another chapter. I can't believe how well received this has been. It's insane. I love you guys. 3 Anyway, enough sap. Let's get moving shall we?**

* * *

"L," Watari said slowly, "Do you realize how badly this could end?"

"I fully understand the risk here Watari," the detective said, "but I think it would be better for his well being. Other werewolves must wander without being locked up. He'll be fine."

"It's not him I'm concerned about L," Watari replied. L looked at the man, not wavering an inch. Eventually Watari sighed. "L, be careful."

"I plan on it," L stated, turning back.

"And bring your gun." L blinked, looking back at the man.

"I will not shoot Light," he said, "even if he is the main Kira suspect."

"Would you rather slightly maim him, or have him kill you?" L sighed.

"Fine," he said, "I'll take the gun." Watari nodded and let him leave. He slid the gun into his belt before exiting the room. He paused, thinking.

 _'I'll need something to secure him until we get outside...but what'_ L wondered. He continued down to Light's cell. He unlocked the door and Light looked at him, eyes still holding their hostility but calmer than before. "Light-kun, would you like to go outside?" Light's ears perked, his tail wagging behind him. L smiled, enthralled by the display before him. "I'll take that as a yes," he replied, "but I need to know you won't do something reckless. Although...it's not as if I have a leash for you or something like that..." As he thought, Light circled around him. By the time he noticed he was sure the wolf was headed for the open door. Light proved him wrong however, by slipping between the detective's legs. The wolf rose, making L stumbled and nearly fall as his weight was all placed on the wolf's back. _'I suppose this works,'_ L thought as Light looked back at him, _'As long as I manage to stay on him that is.'_

In the end he decided that this arrangement was the best he'd get, and steered Light towards the stairs. The wolf went easily, all but bounding up the stairs and nearly throwing L off. He huffed, holding onto Light for purchase. Light made his way into the investigation room where Matsuda and Aizawa were still occupying. Clearly the pair hadn't gone home yet despite the fact that L had dismissed them.

"I thought the kid needed to stay locked up?" Aizawa asked. Light growled in his direction, making Matsuda flinch at the noise.

"He's more animal than human right now," L said, patting Light's head and calming the wolf, "therefore he needs to be out in the wild at the moment. I'll keep an eye on him but he should be fine." He patted the wolf again. "Besides, we'd best be off."

"Um...Ryuuzaki?" L suppressed his annoyance.

"What is it Matsuda?"

"Why are you riding on Light's back?" he asked, "Isn't that a bit...strange?"

"Well yes perhaps," the detective admitted, biting his thumb, "but it was Light-kun's idea so I decided to go with it." Light growled, shifting restlessly. "I believe we should be going now. You two should head home shortly." They stared as Light trotted to the door, nosing it open fully and padding out.

When they got outside Light looked over his shoulder to L. L glanced around, cocking his head. He steered light to the left, away from the streets, and towards the direction where he knew a large expanse of trees was. Light simply stared at him. "This way," L encouraged. Light continued to stare at him. "Go on," he said, "you wanted to run didn't you?" Light shook himself and then bolted.

L nearly toppled from the wolf's back, only keeping himself on by grabbing fistfuls of the wolf's fur. Light barked a warning and he adjusted, leaning down on the wolf and shutting his eyes against the whipping wind. L wasn't sure how far Light ran, but when the wolf slowed he was panting with exhaustion. The wolf padded over to a river and laid down, lapping at the clear water. L slid off his back and sat beside him, running a hand through the wolf's coat. They stayed that way for a while before Light's ears perked up and his head raised. Before L could respond the wolf darted off. L hissed, standing and heading off after him.

 _'I should have known he'd run off on his own,'_ L thought bitterly. After searching for a while with no results, L sighed. _'He's long gone by now,'_ L thought, turning back. Though...he didn't recall where to go. _'Good job L. Get yourself lost.'_ He sighed, deciding he'd walk straight and hope that he found his way out. _'I know I'm a genius but sometimes I don't feel like one...'_ He wandered along for a while, hands stuffed in his jean's pockets and face turned into a frown. He was so lost in thought that he didn't sense another presence until a loud growl met his ears. He turned around just as a wolf slid out of the trees. He nearly sighed in relief, until he noticed that the wolf wasn't Light. This one was silver, and it certainly didn't look happy. L's hand slid towards his gun, ready to draw when a snarl tore through the trees behind him. A blur flickered past him and slammed into the other wolf without warning. "Light-kun?" he questioned. The brown wolf snapped at the silver wolf, claws raking through fur. The silver wolf snapped back, but Light lunged and bowled them over. The silver wolf righted, backing off before running off into the trees. Light growled, turning and walking past L. "Wait. Light-kun-"

He blinked, watching as Light bent to tear into a fresh kill. _'So, he went hunting.'_ L calmed, sitting a few feet from the wolf. Light ate in silence, bones crunching occasionally as he gobbled down his meal. L waited patiently until he'd finished, looking up through the trees. He wasn't stupid. Light was a wolf right now, more in sync with his animal instincts than his human mind. "We should get back," he commented. Light stood and shook himself, bending enough to allow L onto his back once more. Then, with an excited yip, the wolf bounded into the trees.

When they got back to the building it was void of life. Light bent to let L off, panting lightly. "Come Light-kun," L insisted, heading up the stairs. Light followed, a low sound rumbling in his chest. L led the wolf to their shared bedroom, climbing up into the bed. He felt exhausted for once, and it was not entirely unwelcome. Light yawned, curling up on the floor. L blinked. "You can come up here," he told the wolf. Light didn't move. He shook his head, lying down and switching off the light. Sleep refused to claim him. A few seconds later, the bed shifted and a furry warmth slid next to him. L rolled onto his side, slinging an arm around the wolf's middle. "Goodnight Light-kun," the detective said. Light huffed slightly, shifting. L closed his eyes, finally falling asleep.

* * *

 **So how was that everyone? Hopefully you enjoyed. Sorry it was a bit short, I've been exhausted lately. Anyway, I'm glad I got a chance to update before I go home because I won't have wifi for a little while. Oh well. Bye for now everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry this is a little short. I have a lot prepared for chapter 6 and i couldn't afford to lump them together. Anyway, hopefully you'll all enjoy this. Read on my friends.**

* * *

Light groaned, hiding his face from the sun as he came back to himself. He buried his face in the pillow, only just noticing the strange weight around his waist. He lifted his head, peering over his shoulder with bleary eyes. He was met wit the sleeping face of L. eyes gently closed and hair gently spilling around his face. The detective looked peaceful, and Light found himself just watching the man for a few moments. _'He looks so peaceful.'_ The detective shifted, dark eyes opening slowly. L blinked a few times, looking up at him.

"You're awake," L said, sitting up, "and you changed back."

"Yeah," Light replied before realizing something. _'Wait, if I changed back during the night...then that means that I'm...'_ He flushed, the realization of his current situation suddenly hitting him.

"Light-kun?" L questioned, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "It's just that I'm uh...well I'm naked L."

"That doesn't surprise me," L said, "After all, your clothes don't seem to morph with you, so when you returned to your human state I wouldn't have expected you to have them." Light raised a brow.

"So knowing that...your first decision was to cuddle with me while we slept?"

"That wasn't exactly what I was thinking about Light-kun," L said, standing up and stretching. "It was either that or you slept on the floor." Light fell silent, sitting up carefully.

"Speaking of that," Light said as L made his way to the dresser, "What happened last night?" L paused as he was rummaging through the drawers.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked slowly, voice low. Light cocked his head, confused.

"No," he replied, "I remember wandering around in the cell and then shifting..." He trailed off, realizing something. Icy cold settled in his gut. "L...how did I end up in our room. I was down in the cell so..."

"Light-kun must understand the circumstances," L said slowly, returning to his task of digging around in the dresser.

"Ryuuzaki," Light began, "why did you let me out."

"It's not nice to assume Light-kun," L said, turning back to him. He tossed Light some clothes and the boy gave a stiff nod, beginning to dress as the detective retrieved new clothes for himself.

"You're right _**L**_ ," Light said, tone suddenly dark, "However, I also know that in my wolf form I would have no way of getting out of such a cell. Meaning someone had to let me out. Since I was in this room with you, I think it's fair to assume you were involved."

"Light-kun was agitated," L said in defense.

"I'm always agitated on the full moon," Light replied, "that's exactly why I didn't want to be let out. Young werewolves have a tendency to get lost in their wolf instincts and attack anyone who comes near."

"You didn't attack anyone so everything is fine," L replied. Light sighed, staring out the window.

 _'I can't always ensure that,'_ he thought bitterly. L, who'd finished dressing by now, returned to the bed. He sat beside him, biting his thumb lightly.

"Light-kun was quite easy to manage as a wolf," L said, "and I immensely enjoyed the experience." Light glanced back at him.

 _'What does he mean by that?'_ he wondered. He turned to the detective. "What experience do you mean?"

"Ah yes, you don't remember," L said, "we went for a run in the woods. You seemed to enjoy it."

"I...what?" Light questioned, confusion on his face. "Wait a second. You wouldn't be able to keep up with a werewolf at full sprint."

"You're correct Light-kun," L said, "but you seemed to remedy that yourself." At Light's confused look he continued. "You decided that it would be much easier to run without worrying about me if I was on your back." Light flushed, blinking rapidly. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know whether to be embarrassed or angry," Light mumbled, looking away. _'I can't believe he rode on my back like some kind of horse or something. Then again...why did I let him? Normally I would have torn him to shreds for even trying in that state. Yet he's alright so I guess he's telling the truth. He has no reason to lie.'_

"It was your idea," L said, breaking into the brunette's thoughts, "Matsuda and Aizawa can assure you I am not lying if you wish."

"No," Light said, "It's okay. What else happened?"

"Well," L said, looking thoughtful, "we went for a run and Light-kun went hunting."

"I hunted with you on my back?" Light asked.

"No," L replied, "you went off without me. Eventually you returned on your own. However, before you ate another wolf showed up. You chased him off."

"You shouldn't have let me go out there," Light said, facing away from L, "I could have hurt someone."

"You didn't hurt anyone Light-kun," L said.

"I could have L. You don't understand anything." Before the detective could respond, his phone went off. He sighed, standing and retrieving the device.

"Yes? What is it Watari?" Light sighed as the detective listened to the elder on the other side. He turned, amber eyes staring out the window.

 _'He doesn't get it at all,'_ Light thought to himself, resting his chin on his hand, _'If I snap...even for a moment...'_ He shook his head, turning to look at L as the detective approached him. "Something wrong Ryuuzaki?"

"Watari received a message from one of my apprentices regarding a case they've been on," L said, "Apparently there's been some activity around our area that matches their case so I have to go take a look. Will you come as well?"

"Sure Ryuuzaki," Light said, standing, "Let's go." L nodded, grabbing his gun off the table and exiting the room. Light cocked his head. _'Something...doesn't seem quite right here...'_ Yet he shook off the feeling, following after the detective without another thought.

* * *

 _'So...this is where you've been hiding L.'_ A dark chuckle filled the dark room as its owner looked at the message he'd sent. "You'd think it would be harder to pretend to be your precious little apprentices. Oh well, our fun is only just beginning." He stood, humming to himself as he went to retrieve the gun sitting on the table. He popped out the chamber, checking to ensure it was fully loaded. _'I wonder what your expression will be. Pained I hope.'_ He chuckled, slipping the gun into his belt as he opened the door. _'Time to pay you a little visit L. I always said I'd find you.'_

* * *

 **So, any ideas who our new little nightmare is? I bet you can guess. Hopefully you all enjoyed. I'm off to keep writing. Until next time everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there everybody! I've got another chapter for you all. Merry Christmas everybody! I'm so glad this got done for today. Now it's like a Christmas present for everyone. Hopefully you enjoy.**

* * *

 _'This can't be right…can it?'_ Light stared down at his phone, brows furrowed as he read the text before him.

"Is Light-kun alright? You seem on edge." Light looked up, meeting L's eye. They were still in the car, Watari driving them to their destination. Light looked back at his phone, typing a reply and putting it away.

"I'm sorry Ryuuzaki," he said, "Something you said about last night's events concerned me. I messaged an old friend of my father's to see if he could help explain it."

"This friend was a werewolf as well I assume?" L questioned. Light nodded.

"He was the alpha of our old pack," Light replied, "but dad decided it would be safer raising me and Sayu away from the packs. Pack skirmishes aren't rare, and he didn't want to risk one of us getting hurt until we could defend ourselves. We never really went back, despite Sayu being old enough to defend herself."

"She's only fourteen," L commented. Light shrugged.

"Things work differently among wolves," he said, "when we reach thirteen we're considered old enough to defend ourselves. However, pack life rarely puts young wolves in a position where they'd be in lethal danger. Still, Dad didn't want to risk it. Sayu and I didn't mind. We were happier raised among humans than in the pack."

"Do you ever plan to return to a pack Light-kun?" L asked, immensely intrigued and excited that Light was telling him all of this. The brunette looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I doubt it," he said after a moment, "unless I end up creating my own pack that is. I don't really want to go back to our old pack, and most of the bordering packs wouldn't accept me. As for Sayu…I think she'll go back some day. She's always curious about the pack and she loves to spend time as a wolf."

"Light-kun doesn't enjoy being in wolf form?" L asked. Light shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me either way," he replied. The car came to a stop and L shook his head.

"It looks like we're here," L said, "Let us go and see what we can uncover." Light nodded, following the detective from the car without another word.

* * *

 _'So you actually came out here…and here I thought you were smarter than this L.'_ The man chuckled to himself, aiming the gun in his hands. There was a silencer on it, so no one would realize until it was too late. _'I wanted to play with you some more my dear little L, but it seems that this is where it ends.'_ He looked at the male standing beside L, talking to him easily. The detective nodded, seeming to agree with something the other had said. _'I wonder if that boy will be traumatized from this? I sincerely hope so.'_ He was hidden in the shadow of a dark alley so he had all the time he needed to ensure the perfect shot. _'I can't afford to mess this up.'_ He smirked to himself. "Goodbye L. It was a pleasure to be your executioner."

The gun fired.

* * *

"So far there doesn't seem to be anything here," L commented, biting his thumb, "I'll have to contact my apprentices later and talk to them about it."

"Right…" L blinked, looking to Light. The teen was suddenly tense, eyes scanning the people around them in an almost predatory way.

"Is Light-kun alright?" L asked.

"Something's not right…" The teen's eyes widened and suddenly L was being yanked back. He stumbled into the teen, knocking them both to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

"Light-kun," L protested, "That was-"

BAM!

Brick splintered where L's head had been only seconds before. Several people screamed, racing away from the scene. Someone was calling the police, but L barely heard them. He stared at the hole that had been made in shock. _'If Light had been a second slower that would have been my head rather than the wall.'_ Light growled behind him.

"He's still here," the teen murmured, standing. L stood after him, watching as the teen stalked towards the other side of the road. A figure darted, tearing away down the street, too fast for L to even hope to identify. Light shouted after them, giving chase.

 _'Idiot!'_ L tore after the brunette. If the man Light was chasing was indeed the shooter, then the man was armed. _'He's going to get himself killed.'_ The man darted down another alley, and Light went after him without pause. "Light-kun stop!" he called, pausing to pull out his own gun before following. The man Light was chasing stood at a dead end, back to them. Light was rigid, growling low in his throat.

"Who are you?" L demanded, moving to stand beside Light. The teen's eyes glowed with anger. He looked like he wanted to turn and rip this man to shreds. "I won't ask you again."

"You never were patient," the man said. L's eyes narrowed.

 _'He sounds familiar…'_ L thought, _'but from where…'_ The man turned around and L stilled. _'No…I thought he was dead. How is he here?'_

"What's wrong L?" the man asked, "You look like you see a ghost."

"Who the hell are you?" Light growled, stepping closer. L swallowed nervously. He knew Light wasn't human, but their adversary was nearly insane. The man grinned.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" the man asked, "I'm actually glad things turned out this way. I always did enjoy the game more than the actual kill. Sadly, I have no intent on dying today. Now I suggest you move."

"You don't scare me," Light growled.

"Really? Because I should." L tightened his grip on his gun as the man moved towards Light. Yet then something happened. Something he didn't expect. The man shifted, fluidly changing into a wolf like Light had. Light looked startled, and the wolf smashed into him without pause, bolting away. L ignored him, running over to the fallen teen.

"Is Light-kun alright?" L asked, setting the gun down. Blood beaded at the minor wounds from the wolf's claws, but other than that he seemed fine.

"I'm alright," the teen said, sitting up, "but who was that guy? He knew you…and he was a werewolf."

"Apparently so," L replied, "I was unaware of that particular detail. However, this may be a better conversation to have back at the hotel. Watari must be informed, as well as my apprentices." The pair stood, Light shaking himself slightly. "Light-kun seemed surprised that he was a werewolf. I thought your kind could tell."

"Normally we can," Light commented, "but he didn't smell like a wolf. He must have hidden his scent. If so, I think it's safe to assume he doesn't belong to any pack." L nodded.

"Let's get back," the detective said, pulling out his phone, "I'll contact Watari."

* * *

"Damn it!" The table shook from the force of the man's blow. He took a deep breath, calming himself. _'He shouldn't have avoided that. That kid…he was a wolf as well. He reeks of the stench.'_ The man frowned, standing up fully and crossing his arms. _'This will be problematic. Now that L knows I'm here…he'll call in for reinforcements.'_ He thought for a moment before smirking. _'That might be helpful actually. Those children are his weaknesses, and should I be able to remove my little wolf problem he'll be easy to destroy.'_ He laughed, the sound dark and distorted. "Perhaps I ought to thank you little wolf. You've just made this game much more interesting. I look forward to meeting you again."

* * *

 **There you have it everyone. You can't know who our mystery man is quite yet. Also, it is NOT Mello. Everyone seems to think so, but I promise it isn't him. You'll find out soon.**

 **Goodbye everyone! Have a great holiday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody. I have another chapter for you all. Some of you guys guessed who the bad guy was, so let's just dive into this.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ryuuzaki? What's going on?" L ignored Matsuda, going over to the computers. He contacted Watari who immediately answered.

" _What is it L?_ "

"Contact the apprentices," he said, "something's occurred."

" _Is it-_ "

"Yes."

" _I'll be quick._ " The line went dead and L turned back to the group now assembled before him. Soichiro eyed him for a moment before speaking.

"Ryuuzaki, what happened? You seem concerned for some reason and my son looks more than agitated." L glanced at the brunette. He hadn't noticed the rigid stance the teen had taken. Nor had he seen the blazing gaze in those amber eyes.

"I will inform you all of the situation when Watari gets ahold of my apprentices," L informed them, "Until then I must ask that you-"

" _L?_ " The detective paused, turning back to the computers.

"Ah, Near," L said, "Are Matt and Mello with you as well?"

" _We're both here,_ " Came a second voice.

" _Why the sudden contact L?_ " The first voice, Near, asked.

"Earlier today I received a message from you three," L commented.

" _We never sent you anything._ "

"I am aware of that now," L said, "I also know who did send that message." There was silence for a moment.

" _L…If he's there then you're no longer safe in Japan._ "

"Near there is no running away any longer," he said, "I'd like you three to meet me here as soon as you can."

" _Of course. Matt, can you book the flight?_ " There was a muffled response before Near spoke to them again. " _Is there anything else we need to know L?_ "

"Yes," the detective said, "but I'll explain that when you arrive."

" _Alright. We'll be there as soon as we can L._ " The call went dead and L turned back to them.

"Now then," he said, "to explain to the rest of you what just occurred. During my early years as L I had a partner of sorts. I never knew his real name, just as he never knew mine, but he went by the name Beyond during that time. Eventually it was discovered that Beyond wasn't as good as we assumed. He was violent, and bloodthirsty. We locked him up at one point but it appears he's broken free. He's here, in Japan."

"What's worse is that he's a rogue wolf," Light commented.

"Are you sure Light?" Soichiro asked.

"He didn't smell of wolf, let alone any pack." The elder nodded.

"I apologize Ryuuzaki," the man said, "but I must inform the pack leaders in this area about this." L nodded and the man headed off. L turned to Light.

"I must speak with you," he said before looking to the others in the room, "continue the Kira case. Me and Light-kun will be working to catch Beyond for the moment." There were silent nods as the detective walked away, motioning for Light to follow. The brunette did so, and L led them to their bedroom. He shut the door, eying the teen. "I need to know more about your kind Light-kun,"

"Like what?" the teen asked.

"Well, how about killing a werewolf?" Light's gaze narrowed.

"Now why would I inform you on how to kill someone like myself?"

"Because Beyond is a wolf and I need to know how to defend myself," L replied. Light eyed him for a moment and then sighed.

"There's a couple ways," he said after a moment, "the easiest is to let another wolf fight him."

"No Light-kun," L said, "he's dangerous." Light rolled his eyes.

"Cut the honorific crap," he said, "there's two other ways to kill one. One is, obviously, silver to the heart. However, try getting close enough to a wolf to even do that."

"What's the last way?" L asked.

"Take their head off," Light commented, "but again, good luck with that." L thought for a moment, silent. Eventually Light grabbed his hand. "Come on."

"Where is Light-kun taking me?" he asked. Light shot him a look but ignored it.

"Is there anywhere with a large space in here?" Light asked.

"Besides the main room I assume you mean." Light nodded. "Not particularly. Most rooms don't have much space." Light nodded again, pulling the detective into the main investigation room.

"You two were quick," Aizawa commented. Neither male replied, Light releasing L and turning to face him.

"No one move," Light said simply. Before anyone could react he lashed out. He struck L, knocking the detective onto his back. Mogi and Aizawa jumped up, but Light didn't even flinch. "First things first Ryuuzaki. If you want to even think about fighting someone like Beyond then you have to be able to hold your own against a werewolf who **_isn't_** trying to kill you." L stood, gingerly touching his jaw.

"I must admit," L said, "you've got more strength that I thought."

"And now you drop the honorifics," Light commented, "now then. Let's see how you fare." L stood, eying Light for a moment.

 _'He's still just Light,'_ L thought, _'wolf or not, I should be able to knock him down if I'm careful.'_ He struck, going after Light in a way that had taken the teen out many times before. Yet right as he went to kick the teen, Light ducked, ripping his other leg out from under him and throwing him back. L recovered, trying to ignore the wide eyed stares directed their way. _'He was holding back before. Makes sense I suppose.'_ He stood, watching Light. His amber eyes were ablaze, yet his posture was calm and relaxed. L remained still. _'Let him strike,'_ the detective thought.

Light cocked his head slightly before he finally made the first move. L wasn't quite ready for the speed at which the boy could move, and almost immediately he found himself on his back again. This time Light was crouched over him, face blank. "Never let a wolf move first," Light said slowly, "you say Beyond's transformation earlier. He's quick. Fluid even. He'd have shifted and ripped your throat out before I even moved. Light held out a hand, helping the detective up.

"I would hope that I'd be armed fighting Beyond," L commented.

"Don't count on that. Disarming you would be the first move." Light stretched, eying him. "Again?" L nodded.

"Again."

* * *

After a few hours L felt as if his pride had taken a couple of blows. Light was a better fighter than he'd thought, and L knew his pale skin would be bruised come the next morning. However, he'd eventually gotten over his restraint towards severely hurting Light. During the fight L had gotten frustrated and struck the boy so hard his head snapped back. Yet Light had only laughed, congratulated him, and hopped back to his feet. Now they were taking a break. L felt stiff, but more ready to fight a wolf than before. Yes, Light still knocked him on his ass much too frequently, but at least he could get some blows in as well.

"When do you think your apprentices will get here?" Light was asking.

"Likely in the morning," L commented, "Why?"

"I want to work on my shifting," Light replied, "I need it to be more fluid. Even after the few times I've shifted in the last week or so it's getting easier. But I need to be able to keep up with Beyond."

"Why?" L asked.

"Because if he attacks I want to be able to counter him."

"Maybe I should have worded that better. Why do you care about Beyond? He's my threat. Not yours." Light growled lowly before calming himself.

"Do you want the truth?" he asked. L nodded and the teen sighed. "Honestly…I haven't the slightest clue why I'm as protective as I am. I act like Beyond's encroaching on my territory or something."

"So you have no idea why," L said. Light shrugged.

"I asked the alpha of our old pack," Light said, "and he gave me an answer but…it's impossible."

"Why?" L asked. Light shook his head.

"It just is," he said, walking away. L leaned back, shutting his eyes and wondering about what the brunette had said. Eventually he let it drop, shaking his head.

 _'I should try and rest,'_ he thought. He went to the bedroom, climbing onto the bed. Yet something felt wrong. Like something was missing. He sighed, staring at the wall and hoping sleep would eventually claim him.

* * *

 **So there you go everyone. Hopefully you enjoyed. We'll be seeing much more of Beyond as well as the apprentices as we go. I'm off. Happy New Years everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there everyone I've got another chapter for you all. Things are not gonna end well, I'll ell you that right now. Despite that, please enjoy.**

* * *

"L!" The detective smiled as Watari entered, his three apprentices in tow. They ran towards him, grinning.

"About time we get to see you again," Mello, an impulsive little blonde, said.

"Yes," Near said, pushing a hand through his white hair, "It's been too long." Matt, who had been silent so far, only nodded. "Now then. You had something to tell us didn't you?" L nodded.

"However," L said, making all three apprentices step back slightly, "there's someone I need to find. He'll help explain the situation." He looked around, wondering where the teen in question was. He'd woken from a fitful sleep to no sign of Light. He had yet to find the boy today.

"Why can't you explain it?" Mello asked, looking slightly peeved.

"Because you won't believe it."

"Why would you ever lie to us?" Near asked, cocking his head.

"I wouldn't. However, this is a bit difficult to accept." He heard soft footsteps and turned, spotting Light at last. The teen looked wrecked, eyes slightly hazy. Yet he was immaculate as always.

"Ah Light," he said, "about time you showed up." Light cocked his head.

"These must be your apprentices then," he said, stretching lightly. L nodded. "And you want me to help be the visual aid in your explanation."

"Are you able to?" L asked. The teen nodded.

"I'll be fine," he said, waving him off.

"L…what exactly is going on here?" He looked back at his apprentices.

"I'll explain in a moment," he promised, looking back to the brunette. "Light?" Light nodded, shutting his eyes and sighing. After a moment his shift began. L watched as Light's form shifted, much more fluid than other times. The cracking sounds were dulled, his change much less violent. Within moments he was a wolf, clothes in pieces around him. "This is why I needed him here," L explained, "had I simply told you he was a werewolf you would have never believed me."

"Woah," came Mello's voice. No one spoke. Light stretched, yawning.

"Is he…safe to be around?" Near asked. L was about to answer when he felt a weight bowl him over. He groaned, shoving at the wolf atop him. His apprentices looked horrified, Matt holding a gun in his hands that he'd pulled from somewhere. L waved him off and he slipped it away.

"It's fine," he said as Light bound away, giving his little wolf grin while his tail wagged, "He simply enjoys being a pain." Light barked, shaking himself. "The reason I felt the need to show you this was because Beyond is also a werewolf."

"I'd say that isn't possible but it appears we were just shown that it is," Near commented dryly. Light cocked his head, one of his ears twitching. L ignored it until Light leapt past him, placing his front paws on the windowsill and growling. He barked, growling dangerously. Light looked back at them, amber eyes dangerous.

"What's the mutt's issue?" Mello commented. Light growled dangerously, coming away from the window and stalking towards him. L was quick to cut him off, not entirely sure about the animalistic look in Light's eyes.

"What's wrong Light?" Light grabbed his pant leg in his teeth, pulling on it. He knew Light couldn't change back, not with the fact that he'd be naked. So L followed him to the window, looking outside. The streets were clear except for a large black wolf, crimson eyes staring up at them. Light growled, pacing the space under the window. L watched as the wolf turned, running off.

"What is it L?" Near asked.

"Beyond," he said, "Light must have sensed him outside." Light gave a growl of agreement, curling around his legs in a protective gesture.

"Should we go after him?" Matt asked, "Clearly he knows we're here."

"He must have tracked my scent here." L blinked, looking down at the now human Light kneeling beside him. He'd never even heard him shift back. He really was getting better. "He also likely knows how much that's going to piss me off." L was about to ask why when Mello piped up.

"Shouldn't you put some god damn clothes on?" he asked. Light rolled his eyes, standing and walking off. He slipped into the bedroom, shutting the door without another noise. "He's weird as fuck."

 _'The same could be said for us I suppose,'_ L thought. He looked back out the window, at the place where Beyond had stood. _'This isn't good.'_ He heard Light rejoin them, but the teen didn't speak, heading for the opposite door. "Light?" he questioned, turning to look at him. The teen looked back, amber eyes narrowed in anger. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" he asked, crossing his arms. He had a bag in his hand, likely containing extra clothes.

"Light," L said in warning. The teen growled, looking feral for a moment. Then he caught himself, looking away.

"It's an instinct thing Ryuuzaki," Light said, "I couldn't explain even if I wanted to. All I know is if I don't go after him he won't get the message."

"Even if you go after him he'll never get the message." Light glanced over as Near approached him. "You would have to kill him."

"That can be arranged," Light ground out.

"Then we'd better go with," Matt commented.

"Yeah," Mello said, "better make sure you do the job right after all." L looked between his apprentices and Light, sighing.

"All right," L said, "We may as well go as a group before you all get into trouble. Can you track him Light?"

"Not like this," he commented. It came out casual, but L understood the underlying meaning behind it.

"You have to be a wolf," L said. Light nodded and he sighed. "People won't take kindly to a wolf your size walking down the street."

"What if he was on a leash?" Mello asked with a smirk. Light shot a glare at him but stayed silent.

"Mello we don't have a leash for him," L said dismissively. Mello's smirk widened.

"I think I can make it work."

* * *

"Do we even want to know why you had this Mello?" Near asked dryly. Mello snickered.

"Probably not," the blonde answered. L shook his head, looking down at Light. The wolf was busy tracking Beyond, all but pulling him down the street. People eyed them cautiously, giving them plenty of space. Yet no one seemed to care as long as they steered clear.

 _'This isn't going to end well for us if Beyond truly is there,'_ L thought. Light's ears perked, his head lifting. L paused, watching him carefully. Light began growling, stalking forward in a tense stance. L looked up, seeing the vacant building before them. It had been a store at some point, but now it was empty and broken. "Around back," he said softly. Light looked back and gave a nod. They slipped out of sight, eventually finding a back door chained with a padlock. "Near, pull the leash and collar off," L said, pulling out his gun. As Near did what he asked he took aim and fired. The padlock blew off and Light growled and leapt.

"Well I didn't get the collar off," Near said with a huff. The leash lay in his hands, abandoned. They heard barking inside and then growling.

"Let's go," L said, heading inside. His apprentices followed with ease, all three of them drawing their own gun. A loud snarl met their ears before Light slammed into a pile of dusty boxes. He rolled back onto his paws, leaping in front of L just in time for Beyond to show himself. The black wolf snarled, fangs bared and crimson eyes glinting. He saw Mello move, firing at Beyond. The bullet struck the wolf but he didn't go down. Instead he roared and leapt forward. Light met him easily, and L noticed their size difference. Beyond was larger than Light, muscles rippling under sleek black fur. Light's head barely met Beyond's chest. Yet the brown wolf made up for his lack in size with his speed, darting around Beyond and striking with little bites. Mello fired again, and this time Beyond snarled, grasping Light's scruff in his teeth and flinging him aside. The wolf lunged, darting towards Mello with shocking speed.

"Mello!" Matt dove, shoving the stunned blonde aside. Beyond dove, teeth bared. Light managed to grab the black wolf's hind leg, knocking him off balance. Beyond claws caught Matt in the chest, slicing four jagged lines down the teen's chest. Matt fell to his knees and Light hauled the black wolf back a bit. Beyond twisted, fangs snapping at Light's throat.

"Shit, Matt!" L left Near and Mello to take care of Matt, removing the clip of bullets from his gun and replacing it with the single silver bullet he'd had Watari make for him so far.

 _'Let this work.'_ He aimed and fired. Beyond howled, writhing as he fought to free himself. Claws raked down Light's face and the wolf yelped, releasing Beyond. The black wolf tore off, fleeing out the door they'd forced open. L lowered his gun, turning back to Matt. The redhead lay on the floor, eyes squeezed shut and breathing shallow.

"He won't respond to anything we say," Mello said, looking up with wide eyes.

"I think he's dying," came Near's soft statement.

"He's not dying." They looked at Light who'd returned to his human form. The brunette's cheek and tors were covered in bloody scratches, but the teen didn't seem fazed. "Everyone back away from him. Now." The naked teen knelt beside Matt, tearing his bloodied shirt open. Claw marks marred his chest.

"Then what's happening to him?" Mello demanded as L tugged him and Near back. Light looked at hem over his shoulder, amber eyes pained.

"He's turning," Light said softly, "he's becoming a werewolf."

* * *

 **So uh...yeah. Matt's turning into a werewolf. And more people will maybe turn at a later date. So I'll see you next time. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there guys. Yeah another chapter already. How could I not. I already know where this story is heading so yeah. Enjoy you guys.**

* * *

"Everyone stay back," Light ordered, "No matter what do not approach us."

"Like hell!" Mello yelled, "If he's hurt then-" He cut off at the glare Light shot his way.

"His first shift is going to hurt him," Light said, "When a new werewolf changes for the first time it's nearly unbearable. They slip into the mindset of a wounded animal. He'll be unstable and violent. He could easily lash out and kill one of you."

"Light," L said carefully, making sure to keep one hand on Mello's arm, "could he not hurt you as well?" Light shrugged, looking back at Matt.

"He could," he said softly, as if he didn't intend for them to hear. A loud crack echoed through the building and Matt called out. Light grabbed the boy's goggles, tugging them off. He turned and tossed them to Mello. "Hang on to those," he said, "When Matt changes his clothes will tear. Those, however, would only get in the way." Mello nodded, staring at the wounded redhead. Matt's ribs shifted under his revealed skin and another, softer cracking sound met their ears. Light stood and back up, shifting himself. The brown wolf sat back, watching as Matt writhed. Then the wolf overtook him, the boy nearly exploding into wolf form. Matt lay on his side, panting with his eyes shut. His fur was red and, when he opened his eyes, pained green eyes opening.

"Holy shit," Mello commented as Matt rolled onto his paws. The red wolf shook himself, looking very confused. Then he caught sight of Light. The brown wolf sat silently, tail moving softly over the stone behind him.

"I never would have thought I would witness something like this," Near commented. L nodded in agreement, watching as Matt growled. Light barked in response, making the red wolf's ears flatten. Matt's gaze flickered towards Mello and Near before Light stepped between them. Matt growled, snarling angrily. Light growled back, fangs bared.

"This is bull shit," Mello said, slipping from L's grip and darting forward, "Matt's not gonna hurt us. So just move out of-" He was cut off by Matt's snarl. The red wolf threw himself forward, lunging at the blond violently. Light cut him off, letting the red wolf slam into him in a pile of limbs. Light kicked him off, sending Matt skidding across the stone. The red wolf rolled back to his paws, growling as he began to circle the other.

"Mello," L hissed, anger flickering through for a bare moment as he grabbed the boy and pulled him back, "what the hell were you thinking?"

"I just…" Mello didn't finish, simply staring at the pair of wolves.

 _'What have I dragged them into…?'_ L thought, eying the almost lost expression on the blonde's face. _'I should have never called them here.'_ He was jolted back to reality by a sharp yelp. Matt skidded away from Light, blood dripping from his back leg. The brown wolf was growling dangerously, barking at the other.

"They'll be okay," Near said, shockingly calm despite everything going on around them, "However Mello, our interference will only cause more problems."

 _'Let's hope you're right Near,'_ L thought. Matt ran at Light again, only to get tossed aside. The red wolf stood, panting. Eventually he slid to his belly, a sound like a whine escaping him. Light padded over, bending to nuzzle at Matt's ear. A moment later Light began to shift, bones cracking into place. Light groaned, stretching his muscles. He patted Matt's head, looking over his shoulder.

"You three should head back," Light said, "I should let Matt run off some steam and eat before we return."

"That wound looks pretty bad," L commented. Light looked down at his side. Three bloody slashes marred the flesh.

"It'll be healed by morning," Light commented, "We should be off." He shifted again, shaking himself before darting through the door and heading for the woods. Matt gave a bark, claws skidding on the floor before he followed close behind the other. L shook his head.

"Let's get back," he said. The boys nodded and he sighed internally. _'I hope they'll be alright.'_

* * *

"That was awesome!" Matt said excitedly, stepping out from his room. The pair of werewolves had returned and parted to dress again. Now Matt had a grin on his face, one L didn't recall seeing very often. "I never would have thought there was so much to see in the forest like that."

"Matt's a natural wolf," Light said, joining them in the main room, "he's also a quick learner but I think I know where that comes from. I hope you enjoyed your first run Matt."

"Hell yeah!" the redhead said before catching himself. He cleared his throat, looking away. L hid a smile behind his sugared tea, eying the pair.

"Shall we turn to the problem at hand?" L asked after a moment. Matt seated himself between Mello and Near, looking more like his normal self now that he'd calmed down. Light sat in the free chair beside L.

"Things are more complicated now," Light said, suddenly entirely serious, "from the way you spoke of him I'd assumed Beyond was a turned wolf much like Matt is now. However that's not the case."

"How can you tell?" L asked. Light sighed and shut his eyes. The detective noted how exhausted Light suddenly looked. _'It must be from all the changes he's done lately.'_

"It's simple," Light said after a moment, "Beyond turned Matt."

"How the hell is that simple?" Mello asked with a sneer.

"Only werewolves who were **_born_** wolves can turn others," Light said, "people who became werewolves later in life cannot. If Matt were to accidentally scratch one of you in wolf form, you wouldn't turn. You'd simply be wounded. However, if you were scratched by myself then you'd find yourself shifting."

"So we don't get clawed," Mello said, "easy enough."

"Not easy enough," Matt interjected, "werewolves are fast. I can personally attest to that in more ways than one."

"Exactly," Light said, opening his eyes, "however, we have another problem. One bigger than Beyond being a natural born werewolf."

"Yes," Near said, "finding Beyond." Light shook his head.

"No," Light said, "werewolves have an instinct of sorts that drive us towards those we made wolves. Granted, I was the one who helped Matt through the shifting process but he's technically Beyond's creation." Matt frowned, looking less than pleased by that.

"I'd never go anywhere with him," Matt said.

"The instinct isn't mutual," Light said, "however Beyond will be driven to come and get you back. Although not anytime soon." He looked at L. "Silver bullet?"

"It was an idea," L said, "I'm having Watari make more." Light nodded.

"That should keep him away long enough to try and form a strategy."

"For now we should all recover ourselves," L said, "you and Matt both got pretty injured back there." Light shrugged.

"I said it'll heal," the brunette replied. Before L could say more his phone rang and the brunette stood to go answer it. L sighed, knowing he'd see the other later.

"Let's all get some rest," L said, "we'll talk more in the morning."

* * *

Beyond hissed, digging out the bullet L had lodged into his shoulder. _'That wolf has instincts driving him to protect L,'_ he thought bitterly, inspecting the silver bullet. His wound throbbed, reminding him that it wouldn't heal quickly. _'And that redheaded brat got turned.'_ He hissed at his instincts. The ones telling him to go and reclaim his territory. _'No matter. New wolves are vulnerable. I'll dispose of him, and then L will be down yet another person he tries to protect.'_ He smirked, flicking the bullet away. _'But who's more fun to play with? L…or the wolf?'_ He laughed, red eyes blazing. _'Well killing the wolf pup will harm both. L will lose his precious apprentice and the wolf will lose a pack mate.'_ He stood, going to the window to watch as the moon shone in the sky.

"Go on little wolf. Try and maintain your sorry little pack. It'll take more than the two of you to kill me. You can bet on it."

* * *

 **So yeah. There you have it guys. Hopefully you all enjoyed. I have a quick question. If someone else was to go wolf, who would you want it to be? Just curious. Bye for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there everybody. How you all doing? Anyway, I've got another chapter for you guys. You all seemed pretty open to the idea of more wolf changes, so my original idea is still on track. Anyway, hopefully you'll all enjoy this chapter. Read on!**

* * *

"I want you to make me a werewolf!" Light coughed, trying not to choke on his food more than he already had. L paused in the files he was reading through, papers about Beyond when he was younger. Matt barely looked up, gingerly fiddling with his handheld. After accidentally breaking one of the chairs with his new strength, the redhead was trying to be more restrained.

"You want me to what?" Light asked, staring at the boy who'd asked. Mello was standing before him, arms crossed and eyes determined. Near stood beside him, silent.

"You claim to be smart so figure it out," Mello commented. Light sat back, expression unreadable. L watched curiously, noting that even Matt looked up from his game. "Actually, we both wanna be changed. Isn't that right Near?" The white haired boy nodded.

"Why should I?" Light asked calmly, matching the blonde's gaze. Mello grit his teeth but Light kept talking. "Wolves like myself have to be careful about who they change. Too many turned wolves could be the end of us."

"But we're not just average people," Mello protested. Light cocked his head, looking nearly bored.

"So?" He replied, "you're...volatile to say the least. You could easily get my entire race exposed. Do you know what happened to the last werewolf who got captured?" Mello shook his head, and L was unsure how to react to the dark look in Light's eyes. "They were tortured and experimented on. Then the wolf killed herself with her own claws to escape it before she could tell them anything. So, tell me why I should turn you. Give me a good reason and I will. Otherwise you're staying human."

"I believe I have my answer," Near said. Light motioned for him to say it, watching him carefully. "Obviously, Beyond has become a problem, and while you could likely keep him at bay at the very least, it turned personal." Near eyed Light for a moment, taking a deep breath before continuing. "This is basically my family, and I refuse to sit by and watch as Beyond plays with us." Light was silent for a moment. Then he looked to Mello.

"What about you?" He asked. Mello crossed his arms and glared.

"Personal reasons," he said stubbornly. Light stood, stretching lightly.

"So Near," he said, "would you ready to be turned right now?" There was a moment of silence and then Near gave a decisive nod. "Alright then," he said, "let's do this then."

"What about me?" Mello asked, annoyance in his voice.

"I'm not turning you," Light said, "come back with an actual reason and I'll consider it. Near, would you like to do this in private or do you not care?"

"It doesn't matter to me," the boy replied.

"Alright," Light said, "We should go towards the forest. Matt, you're coming as well. New wolves need to be integrated into the entire pack, or else your instincts will drive you to attack one another." He looked over at L. "That is, as long as you don't mind."

"They're old enough and smart enough to make their own decisions," the detective said. Light nodded.

"Matt, go shift. Then we can head out." The two wolves trotted off, Light saying that they'd meet Near outside. The white haired boy left as well

"No fair man," Mello huffed, sitting at the table.

 _'I can see why Light would be hesitant though,'_ L thought, _'I hope they don't get into trouble.'_

* * *

"So...you just...scratch?" Near asked, standing in the expanse of trees as the brown wolf circled him. Matt sat off to one side, wolf head cocked cutely. Light gave a bob of the head, nudging at his legs. Near sat, waiting patiently. Light eyed him for a moment and then raised a paw. Quicker than Near could process, claws sank into his arm and pulled, gouging lines of bloody crimson across the pale flesh. He winced, biting his lip as pain flared through his arm. At first it wasn't too bad, just a minor burning sensation at the spot of the scratch. Then his blood lit up, like fire surging through his veins. He cried out, unable to keep the noise restrained, and bent forward. He felt Light nudge him onto his side and noted how the wolf seemed to remain close to him. Matt sat a few feet away, silent and watching.

Bones cracked, muscles warping and skin stretching to accommodate. He'd never thought about when Light had changed. Even with Matt he hadn't thought it that bad. But now, feeling as if he were being burned alive, he realized how bad it really was. _'Maybe I shouldn't have jumped into this so readily,'_ he thought. But now it was much to late to turn back. So he tried to calm his breathing, tried to stay calm as everything within him shifted and changed. When it finally came to an end he laid there panting. Slowly, his senses came back to him and he could hear voices.

"He's fine," Light said, "although he could use a meal to be honest. Under normal circumstances I would hunt for him while he rests, but that doesn't seem to be a good idea."

"Why not?" Matt asked, "you can go do what you need to do and I'll watch over him."

"No," Light said, "your instincts are still young and you, being made by a wolf other than myself, will feel threatened."

"Of Near?" Matt said, " I doubt that."

"Are you saying you feel nothing negative towards him right now?" Light said. There was silence for a moment and then a form settled behind his back. A low growl pierced the air. "See?" Light said. Something smoothed over his head and after a moment Near realized that it wasn't a hand.

"I'll go hunt," Matt offered, "is that alright?"

"That'd be great. Thanks Matt." Light steps faded, and Near fought to crack open an eye. The world was muted, and he wondered what about this experience Matt had found so great. "Are you alright Near?"

"I think so," the smaller male managed. He went to stand, but his new, unfamiliar limbs hindered him.

"Take it slow," Light advised, "you're young per than Matt and myself, so the slight awkwardness of your paws will be hard to get used to." Near paused, figuring out how to gather himself before finally standing on all fours. He blinked, twisting to try and look at himself. He was certainly smaller than Light or Matt, though that wasn't very shocking considering, with a long, snowy white coat. His tail was wagging without his consent, but he figured that was the least of his problems.

"So," Near said, sitting carefully, "I know this will be a process, especially since you and Matt took so long to get back. What exactly will we be doing?"

"Well it depends on your stamina," Light said, shaking himself lightly, "we'll do a run for sure and then maybe practice hunting or fighting depending on how you're fairing."

"Run?" Near asked, wanting to frown at the suggestion. _'I've never been a fan of running.'_ Light bobbed his head in response.

"It's a bonding thing," Light explained, "to bind a pack together." Near blinked, cocking his head.

"I thought a pack had to be created by all members," Near commented, "and have more than the three of us."

"It's a bit complicated in the werewolf world," Light commented, "a pack is any group of werewolves where the alpha wolf feels protective over the others. This alpha is always a born wolf, and should their be more than one in the pack then they'll fight for the position. Hell, sometimes the pack isn't entirely wolves. Occasionally a few humans might be included in that mix. In my case, L and Mello are included in the pack despite not being wolves." Near eyed the teen for a moment. In that instance, staring at the almost wolffish smile and gentle yet prideful eyes, he wondered where the belief that Light had been Kira had stemmed from.

 _'We always knew he was hiding something,'_ Near thought, _'but to think it would have been something like this. Is this his true nature?'_ He wasn't sure, but he figured he'd just keep an eye on the teen. L's suspicion of Light may have become almost nonexistent, but he still didn't quite trust the other.

A scent assaulted his senses soon enough, making him instinctually turn towards it. Light rested his tail on the snowy wolf's hackles, and Near calmed as Matt slid from the trees. A rabbit hung in his jaws, and he dropped it before the youngest. "Dinner," he said simply. Near eyed it warily. Part of him wanted to turn away, disgust at the idea of consuming such a thing. He'd seen Light's ravenous hunger before, in brief moments when likely the teen thought he'd been alone. Yet then his newfound wolf hit, and without even thinking he tore into the little animal. When he'd finished he sat back, licking his jaws.

"At least there's no hesitation," Light commented, sounding amused, "Let's get moving. Best to run while the sun is still high." Matt pressed his side against Near's as the snowy wolf stood, only moving away when Light shook himself. As if a silent message had passed between them, Light and Matt both tore off into the trees. Near gave a small bark of shock, scrambling after them. Matt was easy to spot, red pelt like a beacon in the trees. Light was a bit harder, brown fur melting against the trees. The pair streaked down a hill, and Near put on a burst of speed to catch up. He gave a yelp as he stumbled, nearly collapsing face first into a river. Yet he managed to keep himself on his paws, giving a small grin as he tore after the two larger wolves. Matt looked back at him, giving a whoop of excitement and then falling back to be in line with him.

"I see why you enjoyed this," Near managed to say. Matt gave a nod in response. The pair dragged themselves up the next hill, panting and out of breath. Near looked up, spotting Light standing a little ways away from him. The male was tense, body rigid. Matt opened his mouth as if to speak before a shape barreled out from the trees.

"Watch out!"

* * *

 **And...cliffhanger. Hate me yet? Haha anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I had a lot of fun writing this. Showing Near's more excitable side and what the wolves do. That and cliffhangers because what better way to end a chapter than like this. Anyway, I'm off until the next one. Bye-bye everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Finally got around to updating this. It's been a while, so stuff gonna start picking up after this. Hopefully you all enjoy. Read on.**

* * *

"L!" The man jolted, hearing Mello call out to him from the front room. He stood, all but running to the kitchen. The blonde stood, wide-eyed, in the doorway. Matt and Near were dragging Light into the room. The teen was still, eyes shut and blood freely flowing from multiple points.

"You two go and get dressed. Once you're done I want to know what happened," the detective ordered, kneeling beside Light's body. "Mello. Go and get Watari. Now." The three raced off and L turned his focus onto the bleeding male. He grabbed the first aid kit Watari kept in the kitchen, bending down to tend to the wounded male. Light's skin was pale, his breathing shallow. Yet, despite the blood soaking the floor beneath him, already his wounds were healing. Slowly, but healing. L tried his best to patch up what he could until Watari arrived, taking over for the detective. He waited patiently until Matt and Near returned. Matt looked as inexpressive as ever, while Near looked slightly peeved. "What happened?"

"Beyond," Was all Matt said. L waited a moment, hoping one of them would explain further.

"Beyond attacked us out in the woods," Near said, "I think he really wanted to kill Light."

"He probably succeeded," Matt muttered. L was about to respond but Near suddenly growled, low in his throat.

"Why don't you run back to your creator," Near hissed. There was a sudden moment before Near stepped back, looking shocked with himself. "I didn't mean-"

"Yeah sure," Matt huffed, "I bet you just-"

"Enough of this." L turned, looking to the brunette on the floor. Light was pushing away from Watari's assistance, shifting to better hide his nudity. "Stop fighting like pups. You're pack mates."

"You should let Watari finish patching you up," L said. Light shook his head.

"I'll be fine," he insisted, "If Beyond had really been trying to kill m then I'd be worse off."

"What do you mean?" L asked.

"He was after Matt," Light said, "He was gunning straight for you. When I got in the way our muted vision and his unfamiliarity with our scents made him believe he had the right one. That and Near's added appearance threw him off a bit."

"How do you know he was after Matt then?" L asked.

"He kept growling about how 'you never should have been created'. I highly doubt he meant me with that comment, and I hardly think he was aware of Near's change." The teen paused to cough, the sound as if he was choking on something.

"You should let Watari finish patching you up," L said when Light pushed himself up. The brunette shook his head.

"I'll be alright," he said, flashing a smile, "just need to get cleaned up a bit."

 _'He can barely walk,'_ L thought, watching the naked teen wander off. At least he was no longer bleeding too much. After a moment L chased after him. He felt a bit bad leaving Watari to clean up the mess, but he had bigger problems to contend with. _'Namely a stubborn werewolf who'll likely end up drowning in the bathtub.'_

He found Light just sitting in the tub, clothes nearby and grumbling to himself. He chuckled, gaining the teen's attention. "You didn't have to follow me in here Ryuuzaki," he said.

"Light-kun looks like he could use some help." Light scowled at him.

"I thought you stopped that stupid honorific thing," Light said without looking at him.

"Perhaps I will drop it again if Light-kun agrees to help." There was a pause of silence before the teen spoke again.

"Why do you even want to?" Light asked, "you didn't even want to share a bed near me before. So why..." He shook his head.

"Well in my defense I was almost positive you were a mass murderer," L said, walking over and pulling a stool up behind Light, "so it only makes sense I'd be a little hesitant towards you."

"You _**were**_ almost positive?" Light echoed as L settled down, "as in...not anymore?" L nodded before realizing Light couldn't see him. He grabbed the shower head, turning on the warm water.

"Correct," L said, "you've changed ever since your secret was revealed. You've become more open. Less...solitary."

"We aren't solitary creatures," Light commented. L nodded thoughtfully before angling the shower head, letting the water pour over the teen. The water ran down his tan skin, a reddish tint to it when it ran down the drain. Light cleaned himself off, though he seemed distracted.

"Are you all right Light?" L asked, "I can practically hear you thinking." Light sighed, hanging his head a bit.

"There's a lot for me to think about," Light said.

"Like?" The detective asked. L set down the shower head, grabbing a bottle of shampoo. Light looked ready to protest but L ignored him, scrubbing the substance into his hair. _'It's just like his wolf fur.'_

"Well my dad's angry," Light said after a moment, "he doesn't think I'm capable enough to protect a pack. Especially if they're all changed wolves."

"Why would that matter?" L asked, grabbing the shower head again.

"Changed wolves have less loyalty to a pack," Light said, "although I don't entirely believe that. It's his opinion though. Not mine."

"There's something else isn't there," L stated. I that was silent for a moment, letting his hair be rinsed out. After it was done Light answered.

"It's the full moon..." He admitted after a moment, "It's still a ways away but..."

"You're worried about Beyond," L said. Light shook his head.

"No," he said, "I'm worried about Matt and Near."

"Ah yes," L said, "they're werewolves now. Do you want them locked up as well?"

"Cause you listened so well last time," Light huffed, "but no. They won't have to worry. They're not born wolves, so the moon has less of an effect. They'll still be forcefully changed, but they'll retain their humanity. Unlike myself."

"Then why the concern?" The detective asked.

"Just keep Matt away from my cell," Light said, "And make sure I stay put in there. He's not my creation, and I don't want to chance hurting him. There needs to be time for my instincts to get used to him." L nodded. Yet there was something else. Something else he was hiding.

"Light," he said, turning off the water. Light tilted his head back, amber eyes meeting onyx.

"Yeah?" The teen asked. L was about to speak when a sudden impulse hit him. He wasn't an impulsive person, but he didn't even get a chance to think about what a bad idea it was before it happened. He leaned forward, kissing the teen suddenly. Light jolted, and L pulled away almost immediately.

"I apologize Light," he said, "I'm not sure what came over me."

"You're curiosity at it again Ryuuzaki?" L didn't reply, turning away. He heard Light stand, likely to dry himself off and dress, but paid it no mind.

He had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

 **So there you have it. Make sure to give feedback. Can't improve without it. What would you like to see? I'm curious as to what your thoughts are. For now I'll say goodbye. See you later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there everybody. Hopefully you'll enjoy this next chapter here. I haven't had much to say in these A/N but oh well. On with the story I suppose. Enjoy!**

* * *

For a while L forgot about the kiss, too busy worrying about Beyond and checking in on the task force's progress with the Kira case. That, combined with the occasion squabble between Matt and Near for seemingly no reason, and L felt drained in a way he'd never felt before. What made it worse was the fact that Light seemed to be avoiding him almost, determined to not get too close to the detective at any point in time. It was frustrating. So when, nearly a week later, Light slipped away into the bedroom for a shower and never came back out, L felt compelled to retrieve him and finally settle matters.

He left the boys to their own devices, heading into the bedroom. "Light,I think we need-" he broke off immediately when he saw the boy. Light was on the floor beside the bed, curled in on himself and shaking. The covers had been partially pulled off the bed, as if the teen had grabbed them as he collapsed. L forgot his anger immediately, crouching beside the teen. Light's teeth were bared, his features scrunched up in pain. "Light," he said, laying a hand on the teen's arm, "Are you alright?" The teen's eyes snapped open and a loud growl echoed through the room. Before the detective could blink Light was halfway across the room, curled up elsewhere while his fingers dug into the floor. L followed him.

"Go...away...," he snarled. L ignored him.

"Light-kun is hurt," L said simply, "and therefore needs help."

"Ryuuzaki," the teen said in warning, "I said go away."

"Light-kun is being redic-" without warning Light rolled over and lashed out. Sharpened nails struck at him, and he jumped back in instinct. Light froze, staring at the torn lines in his shirt.

"Fuck," Light hissed, "fuck, fuck, fuck..." He all but bolted from the room, footsteps echoing down the hall. L followed without hesitation, only stopping when the locked door to a storage room blocked his way.

"Light," he said, "what's wrong?"

"Go the fuck away!" Light shouted. L was about to protest, or perhaps get Watari to force the door open, when a hand rested on his shoulder. Soichiro shook his head.

"Come with me Ryuuzaki," he said, "he's better off alone for now." L followed with a frown, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He followed the man back into the main room, going to sit at his computer again. No one questioned his torn shirt, and he didn't bother to explain. For a while he tried to ignore the unease gnawing in his belly. He focused on catching Beyond, discussing various things with his apprentices. It wasn't until late into the night when a sharp howl pierced the building. Near's head popped up, looking towards the source.

"What's your issue?" Mello said as Near shifted, suddenly looking agitated as another, almost pitiful sounding howl sounded. Even Matt looked concerned.

"It's a wolf thing," Near shot back at Mello. Though it lacked the usual bite Near usually had when arguing with Mello. However, the blonde still seemed intent to pick a fight.

"Oh fuck off," he said, "we both know asking Light was my idea."

"And look which one of us actually accomplished the end goal." Mello opened his mouth to reply and L stood.

"Enough you two," he said, "Focus on the case." He headed away for the kitchen, sighing. _'Some cheesecake sounds good right now.'_

He'd obtained his precious sweet and begun heading back to the main room when he heard Soichiro's voice. He paused, fork dangling from his lips. "You don't understand," Soichiro was saying. Judging by the fact that L didn't hear another person he assumed the man was on the phone. "It's suddenly...suddenly worse than ever." Another pause. "No. I don't think he'll go back to the pack. Even to figure out what's causing this. He has his own pack now..." L cocked his head, curious.

 _'He must be talking to that pack leader Light spoke about,'_ L thought. Soichiro's next comment shocked him from his thoughts.

"There is no way he's found his damn mate!" Soichiro said, likely louder than the man had realized, "Look...I've seen the guys he's been around. There is no way one of them is his mate."

 _'Guys...? Then Light-kun is gay. Interesting.'_ He scooped up another morsel of cheesecake, listening intently.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do about it. He's a stubborn boy though. Especially when it comes to his heat." L's eyes widened, and he quickly turned, heading back to their shared room. His cheesecake was left forgotten in the kitchen as he headed back towards the bedroom. A quick check confirmed that, no, Light hadn't returned from his hiding spot. Or at least not to the bedroom. He went back to the storage room, hearing soft sounds of movement inside. He sighed, knocking on the door.

"Light-kun," he said, "I realize that you are...in a strange position right now. However, staying in the storage room isn't going to help." There was silence for a moment, and L was about o speak up again when the teen finally replied.

"Did I scratch you?" came the tired sounding voice. L blinked.

"No," he said, "If you had likely I'd be stuck as a wolf somewhere wouldn't I?" There was no reply for a long moment, and then the door was being opened. He stepped back, giving the brunette some space. Amber eyes were glazed over, and his entire body looked like it was struggling not to collapse. "You should go back to the bedroom and rest Light."

"I'm fine," he said, attempting a smile, "just worn out." L frowned.

"I heard your father talking on the phone," L said, "I didn't realize werewolves had a heat cycle." Light's eyes widened, face reddening.

"Uh..." the teen said, at a loss for words for once. L shook his head.

"It's clear you probably wish to be alone for a while," L said, "but I have to ask you something."

"What?" Light asked.

"Matt and Near. Will they ever go into heat as well?" Light shrugged.

"It really depends," Light said.

"On?"

"Whether they're an Alpha or Omega." L blinked.

 _'Interesting,'_ He thought. He wanted more of an explanation but Light looked about to fall over. L watched the boy return to their bedroom, only walking away when Light had retreated into the room and shut the door. Then he retreated back to the main room. The apprentices were silent, investigating their own computer screens. L sat at his computer, opening a new web search. _'Alpha and Omega,'_ he thought. The search yielded him results immediately.

 _Alpha and Omega hierarchy are generally used when to referring to wolves. Alpha's, which are usually male, are considered the stronger of the pair. They care for the pack, hunting and providing protection to pups or Omegas. Omega's, which are usually female, are considered the weaker portion of the pack. They generally care for their pups and are available to the Alphas to breed with during heat. While occasionally a female might show the more aggressive tendency of an Alpha, males do not usually fall into the Omega category. This is usually because Omegas seem to become helpless and needy during a heat, while Alpha's become more aggressive and dominating. In wolf hierarchy there is also another category, Beta, which usually consists of males that are not aggressive enough to gain Alpha status._

L sat back a bit, biting at his thumb. _'Alpha or Omega...I wonder which category Light falls in to.'_ He tapped his fingers on the desk, thinking. _'Normally I would have said he was an Alpha...however I'm not sure how they work in werewolf community.'_ And he certainly wasn't going to ask Soichiro about it. He shook his head, determined to turn back to the issue at hand. Beyond. _'I'll just ask him when this passes.'_

* * *

 **So there you have it guys. Light's uh...gone into heat. There will likely be some form of lemon or lime soon. Just a warning.**

 **What'd you guys think? Lemme know with a review or PM. Otherwise I'll never know. Anyway, I'm off. Hopefully you've enjoyed. See you next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there everybody. New chapter up. A few of you guys took a guess at whether Light is an Alpha or Omega, but I won't be getting into that quite yet. Sorry guys. Gonna make you wait a bit longer. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. Another wolf will be made. Read on!**

* * *

Three days later, Light's heat hadn't calmed in the slightest. Every time L walked into their room the teen was basically either out cold or groaning painfully. Soichiro simply said to leave it be when asked, but L continued to keep an eye out. After three days he walked in with a plate of food and a cup of water, determined to ask the teen about his state. He hadn't expected the teen to be in wolf form, slumped against the floor in a heap. "Light?" He questioned, kneeling beside the teen. Amber eyes looked up, glazed over almost painfully. He grabbed the cup of water, holding it close to the wolf's muzzle. "At least drink something."

Light gave a whine and leaned forward, lapping up some of the water with his tongue. Then the wolf flopped down again, panting like he'd just run a mile. Or several. L pushed the food towards him, but Light only turned his head away. "I had assumed this would get better Light-kun," L thought aloud, settling his chin onto his hand. Light didn't respond, lying still minus his tail moving. "Surely there's some way to rectify this?" He shook his head, standing. Light looked up at him. "I'll be back." He grabbed the plate of food and water, exiting without another word.

"The mutt still out?" Mello asked, though his voice sounded entirely uninterested. L was about to reply when a pair of low growls echoed through the room. Their owners looked shocked at the noise.

"Mello I'd refrain from insulting him if I were you," L said. The blonde only nodded, staring at the other two in the room. L simply shook his head and walked out, setting the dishes on the counter. After a moment he grabbed a bowl and filled it with water before wandering back to the room. When he opened the door he saw Light lying in their bed, back to the door. L glanced at the bowl before setting it down, clambering into the bed. "Light-kun?" he questioned.

"I thought I said to stop with that suffix Ryuuzaki," came the sleepy, half there reply. L smiled and decided to leave the boy to his rest. Despite his still slightly labored breathing, Light looked less pained than earlier. _'He must be getting better,'_ the detective thought, grabbing his laptop and settling down again. He opened up the documents on Beyond, scanning them with careful eyes. For a while he simply sat crouched there, trying to find something to help him determine Beyond's movements. Light slept peacefully beside him, bare chest rising and falling with steady breaths. _'Hopefully this signals the end of his heat,'_ L thought, distractedly glancing at the teen, _'I have some things I'd like to ask him as well.'_ He shook his head, forcing himself to face the screen once more.

About an hour later Light made a small noise and rolled over. L didn't bother to look at him, absently reaching a hand out and running his fingers through brunette tresses. A soft, humming purr escaped the teen and L smiled. However, their peace was short lived. The door banged open, Mello racing in with Matt and Near close behind. "What's wrong?" he asked, setting his laptop aside and getting up.

"It's Beyond," Near said. Before he could say more a high pitched howl pierced the air.

"He's in the building," L said, "Isn't he." The boys nodded, faces grim.

"We managed to get everyone else out," Near explained, "And Watari barricaded himself in."

"We were hoping Light could fight," Matt said, "but he doesn't seem to be in the condition for it."

"I'm fine." L looked over, watching Light try and pull himself from the bed. It was clear that the teen was in no shape to fight.

"You're gonna get yourself killed," Mello commented. Another howl met their ears, closer this time.

"So?" the teen asked, locking eyes with the blonde, "If I don't fight then we all die. Matt and Near aren't enough. Not on their own." For a moment they were all silent, hearing a low growling on some floor below them.

"Then turn me," Mello said.

"I can't," Light said, "you haven't given me a reason." Mello hissed, body tensing up.

"You can't be serious!" He snarled, "Beyond is at our doorstep and you won't turn me for some stupid moral reason?"

"I just can't," Light said, "I don't expect you to understand."

"Fine. You want a fucking reason so badly then fine. I don't exactly feel like standing by to watch the only family I have get ripped to shreds! How's that for a fucking reason?!" His words had gotten louder and louder with each word, so much so that the silence that followed was deafening. After a moment Light spoke.

"Alright," Light said, "I'll turn you." Mello reeled back, shock on his face.

"You'll what now?" he asked.

"I said I'll turn you. I hope you're ready. You have a strong will, so that along with Matt and Near should help you reign in your human half during the transformation. I shouldn't be risking this, especially given my state, but it's the only shot we have." Before anyone could question the brunette he shifted, what little clothing he'd been wearing tearing. The brown wolf staggered a bit and then dove, claws slicing through Mello's pants and into his leg. He yelped, falling back onto his ass as the shift overtook him. It was slow at first, bones cracking before he suddenly exploded into a pile of golden fur and claws. Light nuzzled him, calming the growling wolf. Then he looked up at Matt and Near. The pair shifted just as a howl pierced the air again. Light tipped his head back, giving a howl of his own to match. L watched in slight awe as his apprentices tipped their heads back and joined the chorus, wolf voices blending together into a perfect harmony. When the chorus faded Light gave a loud bark, and the other three wolves tore from the room. Light padded back to L, waiting until the detective sat. Then Light curled up beside him, head in his lap.

"All we can do now is hope for the best it seems," L said, running his hand over Light's head and down across his spine. The wolf gave a humming noise in response, ears twitching as snarls and howls along with the thumping of pawsteps on the floor. At one point L saw a flash of black fur and red eyes at the door before Matt and Mello blocked him off, Near snapping at the larger wolf's heels. L sighed, slightly annoyed to simply sit back while his apprentices did the work. _'They'll be fine,'_ he reminded himself, _'After all...Beyond was never good when things changed. Mello will catch him off guard. Everything will be just fine.'_ He glanced down to Light whose body was tense, amber eyes locked on the door. The wolf was on edge, growling ever so quietly under his breath. L sighed. _'I hope at least.'_

* * *

 **So the next wolf to join the pack is Mello. Some of you guys were hoping L would be next, but nope. Here's the question for you all. Do you think L should become a wolf? Lemme know your thoughts. I'll see you all next chapter. Bye-bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there everybody. You guys seemed eager for another chapter so here it is. This series will be coming to an end soon, and I hate to tell you that there will be no lemons or the like. L x Light's relationship will be further hinted at in the epilogue, but there won't be an actual intimacy scene. Also, some of you guys seemed confused about Light's position as an Alpha or Omega. While he is technically Alpha of his pack, that doesn't make him a true Alpha. He's an Omega for all intensive reasons, and the leader (Alpha) of his pack. Hoped that helped. Now onto the story.**

* * *

It was nearing midnight when any and all sound came to a halt. The silence was almost deafening, and L sat up a bit straighter. Light sat up as well, ears pricking up and twitching slightly. L watched the wolf and the door, waiting to see what would happen. _'At least Light seems to be better,'_ L noted silently. After a few minutes Light stood, legs only slightly shaky. His eyes were bright, gaze sharp as he eyed the door. Then he tipped his head back, releasing a long, chilling howl. After a moment another howl answered, low and solemn. A second was quick to add to the mix, and Light's howl faded to allow the other two to mingle. A third howl never joined them, and that made chills surge down the detective's spine.

Light was running from the room before L could even comprehend it, leaving the detective to follow. L stood on half asleep legs, following the werewolf from the room. The building was torn apart, claw marks and spatters of blood littering the floor. L barely saw Light slip around the door and into the main hallway before following. Light was silent, ears perked and body rigid. Light nudged open a door, slipping inside.

The sound of whining met L's ears as he pushed open the door. They were back in the main room, though things were a bit of a mess. Chairs were knocked over, several computers upended onto the floor. Yet L ignored that to instead focus on the wolves. Near was seated, head down and dark eyes looking sad. Matt was lying down, seemingly around something, but he stood when Light nudged him aside. As Matt moved, L spotted what he'd been lying with. Mello lay on his belly, head lying messily on his front paws. The gold colored wolf wasn't moving, eyes shut limply. Light crept towards him, nudging Mello onto his side. The move revealed the dark bloody slashes across the wolf's belly. L approached cautiously, kneeling beside the downed wolf. Matt and Near pressed against his sides, no sign of any violent protection in them. "Mello?" He asked cautiously.

Blue eyes opened wearily, the blonde managing to give him a half there glance. His breathing was minimal and labored, eyes glassed over. Light was lying beside him, tongue rasping at his wounds with calculated efficiency. "How did it come to this?" He asked softly.

"Beyond got him." He blinked, turning to look at Near seated beside him. The white haired boy was staring down at Mello's still form. "The wound in his leg slowed him down. It was healing but..." He trailed off and L looked at Light. The brown wolf's ears had flattened to his skull, eyes only have aware and focused on Mello.

"And what happened to Beyond?" He asked monotonously.

"He left," Near replied, "said he'd rather play when Light was in condition for it."

 _'So Beyond is targeting Light now,'_ L thought, biting his thumb. He was pulled from his thoughts by a low growl. He looked up, spotting Mello pushing at Light's head with a paw. The brunette gave a single sharp back and Mello fell still with a huff. L blinked and eyed them. Eventually Light ducked away from Mello, grabbing onto L's shirt sleeve and tugging. The action left spots of blood on the white material, but L ignored it in favor of following Light. Near began shifting again as soon as he'd stood, the cracking of bones nothing more than white noise to him now.

He found Light back in their bedroom, the teen human once more and tugging on clothes. L approached him, and Light spoke. "You need to keep an eye on them," he said, voice tight and clipped, "thank god Mello's wound wasn't as bad as it looked. Born wolves can heal those we created through saliva contact. It's slow, but usually enough to keep them alive." Light paused, hands gripping the dresser. "If Beyond had managed to his Matt instead of Mello..." He trailed off, voice tight.

"Light," L said, catching the teen's attention. His amber eyes were blazing, and L was aware of his plan before he even spoke. "You're not going after Beyond alone."

"Ryuuzaki," Light replied in warning, "you're going to get yourself killed."

"Light I'm aware of how dangerous this man is," he said, "however I also understand him better than anyone else. Every time I've gone up against Beyond I've come out on top." He grabbed his gun, checking the clip. Silver bullets glittered within.

"And I can't convince you otherwise can I," Light said, a statement rather than a question. L looked back at him, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"You should know the answer to that by now Light-kun," he replied. Light shook his head and approached him. Before L could react Light grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer. The detective twitched in shock at the feel of lips on his. Light pulled back after a moment, amber meeting onyx.

"A little while ago you kissed me," Light said, "that was my answer." He released him and slid past. "Let's go. Beyond's stench is all over the place."

"It's that bad?" L said. Light nodded.

"He essentially tried to stake claim on the area," Light said, "he knows that doing so will agitate me and your apprentices." L nodded, snapping the gun's clip back into place.

"He's laying a trail for us," L said, "and you specifically it seems. It'd be best if we go after him quickly." Light nodded.

"Right," he said, a low growl in his voice.

 _'He's not getting away this time,'_ L thought, _'Though I wonder who will finish it. Me, or Light?'_

* * *

 _'Hopefully they come soon,'_ Beyond thought, staring out the window at the city in the distance. He'd found an abandoned factory outside the city, and now he simply waited. A few scratches stung his skin, but he ignored them. _'I wonder how many will come. Oh well. As long as L is there to witness me tear apart his little pups.'_ He laughed to himself, crimson eyes glittering. _'Finally some sort of challenge,'_ he thought with a smile. He hummed to himself, wandering away from the window. "Oh L," he said aloud, "I'll enjoy watching the look in your eyes when I tear everything you have away from you. I'll make you crack and break. And then, perhaps, I'll finally end your life." He thought for a moment, smile warping into something sinister. _'Or perhaps I'll hold on to you. After all even a broken toy can still be fun.'_

* * *

 **So there you have it. I feel bad about that piece with Mello, but I couldn't kill off our crazy little blonde. The final showdown with Beyond will be happening next chap, and likely there will only be one more after that. Thanks for all of your support guys. It's been an awesome ride.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there everybody. We're almost done here. One last chapter after this as an epilogue. Hopefully you've enjoyed so far and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. It's been a great ride.**

* * *

L looked up at the factory looming before them. Light had long since shifted, tense and snarling beside him. The only thing stopping the brunette was the heavy door before them. "Don't run off Light," the detective said. He put a hand on the doorknob and the wolf stilled, crouching. The door pushed open with a soft groan and Light leapt in front of him, ears perked. L followed, gun raised as Light sniffed the air. The wolf paused, tipping his head back to let loose a sharp howl. After a moment another howl echoed across the spacious room. As the howls faded, Beyond revealed himself. The black wolf bared his fangs in a wolfish grin.

"Beyond," the detective said, leveling his gun. "This ends here. One way," he cocked the gun, "or another." Beyond broke gazes with him, looking at Light. Crimson met amber and the wolves fell still. They stared at one another for a few moments before Beyond broke the contact and lunged. L swore and fired. The bullet slammed against the cement floor, barely an inch behind the black wolf's paws. Light reared up, letting Beyond slam into his belly. As he fell back, his back paws threw the elder aside. The brunette rolled, throwing himself at Beyond's side. L tried to aim, finding it impossible with the pile of limbs presented to him.

He only got a clear shot when Beyond kicked the other away. The brunette tumbled across the floor, Beyond lunging after sank into Light's belly, claws raking down his chest and back. "Enough!" the detective shouted. He fired, the bullet tearing into Beyond's side. The black wolf retreated, howling as the silver bullet seared into him. Light lay still, unmoving but still breathing. L fired a warning shot as Beyond tried to approach again, sending the wolf skittering back a bit. He knelt down beside Light as Beyond growled lowly at him. "Sorry Light-kun," he said, taking his paw, "I know this goes against your moral code but I believe it's necessary at the moment." He tugged his hand back, Light's claws catching on his palm before slicing the skin open.

He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. Pain for sure, because he'd seen more than enough shifts to know the process. His bones cracking and rearranging barely did more than pull a sharp cry from him. It was the sudden onslaught of sensation that caught him off guard. The sounds. The smells. The muted color vision now gracing his eyes. It was all pounding against his skull in a relentless torrent. Yet the new instincts were what really got to him. The driving need to claim and protect the wolf behind him. His Alpha. His mate. His-

L blinked. Mate? Where int he world had that come from? Sure, he couldn't exactly call the teen his boyfriend, and lover was certainly not the correct term either. But to call Light his mate? That was certainly a new term he'd never used before.

He was broken from his rapidly shifting thoughts by Beyond's voice. "You've made a bad move L," the wolf said with a chuckle, "you would have stood a better chance with your gun." Beyond circled him carefully, crimson eyes blazing. "Poor little pup. Turned but can't do a thing." L found speaking to be simple, even in this strange new form.

"You seem to forget Beyond," L replied, "Every time we've gone up against one another in the past, I've come out on top." Beyond circled him, growling.

"That may be true," Beyond murmured, "But this time I'm able to use my full strength. Once I knock you aside I'll tear your worthless excuse for a pack apart." L growled, instincts to protect flaring up within him.

 _'How dare he insult my pack,'_ the wolf side of his mind snarled. He lunged, jaws open. He sank his teeth into the others tail, claws raking the black wolf's side before he hopped away.

"Ha!" he shrieked, "You can't beat me. Not like this at least." L growled, ears flattening. Yet when he went to reply a voice cut him off.

"You act like he's alone in all of this." L glanced back. Light was pulling himself to his paws slowly. Beyond laughed.

"And what are you going to do?" he sneered, "After all, you're nothing more than a false alpha with a pack of worthless newborn pups. To think that you'd even dare to call yourself a born wolf. You can barely claim that title, let alone the title of Alpha." L shifted, instincts telling him to lunge forward and shut Beyond up. However, Light stood calmly beside him, amber eyes glittering in the dim light of the factory.

"I'm more of an Alpha than you are," he replied simply. Beyond's expression looked shocked, as if he'd been shot. Again. Light bent to lap at one of the bleeding wounds on his side. He only looked back at Beyond when the larger wolf growled. "At least I have a pack. I don't see you with one, and the only person you've turned is a part of _**my**_ pack now isn't he." Beyond crouched, gaze flicking to L for a brief moment before returning to the brunette.

"That means nothing," he replied, "I have no need of a pack." L watched him carefully for a moment longer before chuckling. "What're you laughing at L?" he snarled.

"I just have to wonder how i didn't notice before," L commented, amused. Beyond's ears perked, confusion evident on his face. "You were hoping to turn me yourself...weren't you." Beyond stepped back, shock on his face. Light growled lowly, crouching. Beyond gave a chilling laugh.

"Brilliant!" the black wolf said, "not that I'm shocked. You always were rather observant." His laughs faded, a sly smirk replacing them. "No matter. I'll simply kill this false alpha who turned you and then you'll see where you belong."

"You're delusional," L replied evenly. Beyond's crimson eyes flashed, anger boiling in them.

"You'll see L," the other challenged, "You'll join my pack! You'll-" Before he could finish Light dove forward. The brown wolf released a loud snarl, claws flashing up towards his throat. Beyond tried to back up, but Light's speed unmatched the larger wolf's. Claws tore threw flesh, making the elder stumble back. Blood gushed from the wound, crimson eyes wide with shock. Light stood up fully, body tense and fangs bared.

"How dare you try and steal my pack mate in front of me," Light snarled, "If he chooses to leave then fine. However, for you to try and threaten us..." He trailed off, eyes burning. Beyond turned, trying to run off. Light snagged his back leg with his claws, pulling him back and tearing the flesh. Beyond stumbled and fell, turning his head back to look at them. "Oh no," he said, leaning down. L saw the sneer on his face, and instincts drove him to press his side against the other. "You've threatened my pack enough, and now I'll watch you die to ensure you won't do it again." Claws rested on Beyond's neck, and the black wolf's expression changed. His face went blank. Cold. Expressionless.

"You should be thanking me," he managed to croak out, "after all. Without me...you'd never gotten a pack. You'd still be alone, hiding who you are whilst being accused of murder. It's almost like you're free now." Light's expression went dark. With a single twist of his paw Beyond went still. He retracted his paw, settling back on his haunches.

"False Alpha?" L questioned. Light chuckled.

"I might be the Alpha for our pack," he said softly, "but technically I'm an Omega. Hence the term False Alpha. It's not used by civil people anymore."

"Beyond was never civil." L looked at the dead wolf at his paws.

"We should hurry back before the boys worry," Light commented. L nodded.

"There's something I have to ask first Light," L said, "the term mate. What is the meaning for werewolves?" Light stilled, and had he been able to blue L was sure he would be."

"Ah..." He said, "why do you ask?"

"Right after I shifted," the detective explained, "The flood of instincts hit me and I thought of you as my mate. I'm wondering what that means." Light shifted.

"Mates are instinctual," Light said, "wolves can instinctually sense who their mates are. I...had suspicions about it to start. It was why I called my old pack leader. Mates typically form between an Alpha and an Omega, and they eventually bond."

"I see," L said. Light bent his head, looking away. L approached, bumping his head against the other. "Well then. It seems that you're my mate then." Light blinked at him before laughing.

"Yeah," he said between laughs, "It seems that way." L eyed him, smiling.

 _'Things are about to change,'_ he thought, _'for the better.'_

* * *

 **So there you go everyone. I'm off. I'll get the last chapter up as soon as I can. See ya.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys. This is the last chapter for this story. It's been a great ride so far, and I hope I'll see some of you guys in the future. Thanks for reading, and enjoy this final chapter.**

* * *

L stood on top of a hill, shutting his eyes gently as wind ruffled his fur. Matt and Near stood on either side of him, overlooking the area. "Let's go," Matt said after a moment, "The faster we hunt, the faster we get back." The russet wolf bounded off into the trees ahead of them, Near bounding after him. L chuckled as he watched them with a fond smile. According to Light, the white haired child was hitting the awkward moment of his wolf-hood. His body was dis-proportioned, paws too large for his otherwise slender form. The way Near tripped over himself would have concerned L, especially because it seemingly transferred over to his human form as well, but Light assured him he'd grow out of it.

 _'Speaking of my mate,'_ He thought, slipping down the hill towards the trees. The word mate was one L was growing more and more comfortable with using when describing the brunette. Although if the look Light's father gave him was any indication, the elder man wasn't overly pleased. As Light passed into more and more heat cycles, L found himself being the one to care for the male. Whether it was hunting for the teen or simply holding him when the heat became too vicious didn't matter to the elder man. He was helping his mate. That was what mattered.

Only a few months after their final encounter with Beyond, Mello had fallen into his first heat cycle. Matt had been persistently by his side, and the blonde has recovered from his heat extremely quickly. When L voiced his surprise Light had laughed, stating that he was surprised the great detective L hadn't noticed. When L remained confused Light explained that heats could be dealt with two ways. Through waiting. Or through sex. The two younger males had apparently chosen the latter. L and Light had come to the decision to wait. Or at the very least wait to have their first time when Light wasn't in heat.

L paused when his nose picked up on the scent of a rabbit. His mouth watered a bit as the scent hit him, but he ignored it. He could eat later. When his mate was taken care of. He slipped into the trees, tracking the scent of prey. He paused, hearing the rabbit hop around for a while. He snuck up on it, hooking the rabbit in his claws. He picked up the prey, turning and running back towards home. Watari wouldn't be happy with them bringing home dead animals again, but the man never complained. After all, there wasn't much he could do when instinct kicked in.

He nudged the door open, holding his head up to ensure the rabbit wouldn't hit anything. He bound up the stairs, sensing his mate in their room. Light padded over to meet him, looking significantly better than earlier that morning. "Welcome back," Light said, nuzzling his jaw. L dropped the rabbit to the floor, nuzzling the brunette back.

"You seem better," L commented. The brunette nodded, leaning down to sniff at the new meal.

"I think my heat's basically over," Light said, "Or at least gone enough for me to function properly." He took a small bite, swallowing eagerly. "How's Mello?"

"Better," L said, "he's agitated already. Matt's kept him under house arrest the last couple days." Light chuckled, taking another bite.

"Good," the brunette replied, "then he'll have plenty of energy for the full moon tonight." Amber eyes looked up into black and Light tilted his head. "You don't have to come if you don't want to. I know it makes you anxious to be outside for so long like that." L looked at the other for a moment, shaking his head.

"While it is true that I find the whole event…anxiety inducing…I think I'm slowly growing used to it. I've been shut in too long. This is a good thing for me." Light shifted, staring down at what was left of the rabbit as if in distaste. He gave a low, dry chuckle.

"Sometimes I wonder if it would have been better for me to be human," Light said, "You and the kids would still be normal. Or as normal as you were to begin with anyway. You wouldn't have to deal with any of this werewolf crap. Wouldn't have to go through agony every month cause of my kind." L frowned.

"Light-kun is being an idiot again," he commented. The brown wolf gave a huff and L chuckled. "If you were human, then things wouldn't have turned out the way it had. My apprentices seem happier than I've seen them in a while. Besides, if I wasn't a wolf then likely we wouldn't be where we are now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd still be convinced you were Kira," L said, pacing a bit, "and if that were the case then our relationship would have remained at a standstill." The black wolf growled a bit, tail lashing. _'I could have accidentally put my mate in prison. Could have had him killed. As it was I already restrained his movements far too much.'_ He paused, thoughts whirling. _'Have I given him Stockholm Syndrome?'_ Light butted his chin with his head, gaining his attention.

"I can see you thinking," The brunette said, "I don't care what kind of crazy is running through that mind of yours. It's wrong. I'm here because I want to be. Not because I'm stuck here. I might be an Omega but I still have Alpha blood in my veins." The brown wolf trotted back over the rabbit, amber eyes glancing over his shoulder. "So come back over here and share this with me."

"That's meant for you," the darker wolf replied.

"You know I don't have much appetite right now," Light said, "so just share this with me. We can catch something later tonight on our run." L nodded, bending beside the other. Onyx eyes looked at him in amusement.

 _'Right,'_ he thought, _'Our run.'_ He remembered back to the first time they'd gone on a pack run. Matt, Mello, and Near had been anxious being outside. L knew how they felt. But Light had given them a nudge before diving into the trees. Matt had followed after a moment, and Mello and Near had followed. Now they all ran together, the apprentices eager to run through the trees but waiting patiently until Light told them to go. Now, months later, L had to admit that even he enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing through his fur.

After a few moments the three apprentices came barging in, tails wagging excitedly. "Can we head out early?" Mello asked, practically bounding on his paws.

"We want to explore more of the forest," Near added. Light laughed, trotting over to them.

"Of course we can," he said before glancing back at L. "You coming with?" L nodded, smiling to himself as the four ran from the room, Light at the head of the pack.

 _'No…I would never wish for this to change,'_ he thought as the calls of his pack mates echoed through the halls, _'This, right here, is as close to perfect as life can ever get.'_

* * *

 **So there you have it guys. Hopefully you all enjoyed. I'm off to do some more writing. Goodbye guys. See you in another story.**


End file.
